Grey Area
by Deltablacknaruto
Summary: There are no absolutes in the world. There is no black and white, no right and wrong. It is all a matter of perspective in an endless sea of gray. Join Naruto as he fight for himself and his loved ones, even at the cost of the people around him. Join him as he walks in the gray area. Naruto X Fem!Kyuubi, Naruto X Harem, Bloodline!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, some OC's, OCC-ness.
1. Prologue

Grey Area

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Jutsu, Important names_

***Edited: 16-11-13, Have fixed several errors and bettered grammar. Next chapter out within 1-2 weeks. I apologize to those of you who were expecting one now.**

***A/N **Hiya folk, this is Deltablacknaruto, here with my first story ever, the idea has been picking at my head for a while and I will say this now. While I do hope this story is well received, do not expect anything resembling an update schedule, as I write this I should be studying for exams but this thing keeps popping into my head. So please give me your opinions as long as they are constructive, all flames will be use to make Naruto ramen, since I can't eat that anymore since I was told it causes some type of illness because of the wax on it.

Naruto: Hahahaha! You can't eat ramen! Suck to be you, loser!

DBN: Shut up you little shit, or I'll make it so Ichiraku's runs out of supplies for a month!

Naruto: I'll be good!

NOTE: Naruto will be a year older than the rest of his class, there will be other people with changed ages, some character which were though dead, and a few OC, both mine and borrowed from other people.

And so, On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be a struggling college student, I'd be a fucking billionare.

***STORY START!**

Chapter 1 Prologue

It was a normal night in the village of _Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves)__._ Civilians were walking about, on their way back from work, out on a night of fun with friends or getting a quick bite to eat with friends. Shinobi, defenders and guardians of their home were also around, some relaxing from their duties, some looking to get drunk of their asses to celebrate a job well done, some even out on their way to their next mission. All and all the village had an atmosphere of satisfaction and peace. So wrapped up in their enjoyment were they that nobody noticed the shadow streaking from place to place in utter silence.

The figure darted over obstacles, across rooftops and even through crowds of people at some points, its presence completely ignored by the populace at large.

Or rather not so much ignored as unnoticed.

The shadow continued it journey, its destination known only by itself, its presence hidden to the point one would never realize anything had even been there. There was no sound made by its feet hitting the path, no disturbance made to its surrounding as it almost seem to _phase_ around obstacles in its path. Not even the animals around, being naturally much more in tune with their surroundings with greater senses than most people could ever hope to have, could detect neither hide nor hair of the figure. It was a shadow, a specter.

A ghost.

As it reached and abandoned area of the village, noticeably in severe disrepair, the figure stopped and looked to the side, a half destroyed three-story building caught its view. As it entered it walked with purpose toward a specific corner and crouched. Running its fingers seemingly at nothing, they seem to find purchase in something in the floor. Lifting its hand revealed a hidden handle to a trap door that the figure soon dropped into, the door falling into place one again. At the end of its decent we find the figure inside al long tunnel that is in complete contrast to the place underneath which it was hidden. Whereas the ground above looked to be falling apart, the tunnel looked to be brand new, seeming to stretch for no small amount in both directions and lit with what seemed to be seals that lit up as they were passed.

It is here that we finally catch a view of our mysterious figure. The figure seemed to be a male, about 5'2", covered head to toe in black. A black long sleeve shirt, black ANBU style pants, a black weapons pouch on his right-side lower back, a black kunai pouch taped to his right thigh with black tape black shinobi sandals on feet covered up to the ankles in black armored bandages, along with a pair of black full gloves with a metal plate in the back and metal studs in the bottom segment of the fingers, the thumb missing on both gloves. The, now identified, boy was also wearing a full black mask that covered his whole head and had a visor where the eyes would be. All in all he looked like a living shadow.

As he walked down the tunnel taking a few turns here and there he finally came across a metal door that looked to have no handle but did have two seals in the center. The boy took out a kunai and pricked his thumb and ran it across on seal, the cut already healing by the time he had pulled it back, and then pressed his hand to the other seal. A specific series of chakra pulses later the door opened and closed after he steeped in.

Inside the boy removed his mask revealing his face showing spiky golden blond hair that was slightly long with a short spiky ponytail in the lower back of his head that reached until just slightly below his neck. Deep blue eyes that looked like two sapphires had been placed in his head, naturally sun tanned skin and a slightly angular face with only a little baby fat. Though perhaps the most defining feature was the set of six whisker-like marks on his face, three on each side, all somehow perfectly spaced.

This boy was 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto, citizen of Konoha_, __Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice)_ of the _Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox)_, village pariah and, most recently, new genin of Leaf. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled peacefully. "Home sweet home" he said as he looked around said home, now, one would think what could only be an underground bunker would be cramped and not very inviting and normally they would be right but not in this case. The 'bunker' was actually akin to an underground two story house. It had 4 bedrooms, full bathroom with a rather large tub, a nice living room and a fully stocked kitchen. The electricity and water for it were acquired by tapping into the village network and taking it directly from there.

Naruto found this place about 6 years ago during one of the annual 'Fox Hunts' and had been living here since shortly afterward. Now you might be asking 'why the hell is a 14 year old boy, living apparently alone in an, admittedly nice, underground bunker?' The reason for that is simple, 14 years ago the aforementioned demon fox, Kyuubi, attacked the Leaf Village. The shinobi fought bravely but even so ninja after ninja, shinobi and kunoichi alike fell before the might of the greatest of all demons. Death hung in the air like an unwelcomed blanket, destruction and devastation ran rampant, cries and pleads for help and death rattles could be heard form ninja as civilian alike as the beast killed in discriminately. All seem lost when the Kyuubi charged and launched its greatest attack, the _Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball),_ an attack capable of annihilating the village, until Konoha's greatest hero, the _Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow)_ Namikaze Minato, appeared on the battlefield atop his famous summon, the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. It was here that Minato proved exactly why he became Hokage was he teleported the devastating attack away with is _Jikuukan Kekkai (Time-Space Barrier)_ saving the village from destruction and then teleporting the mighty beast away by use of his famed _Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)._

None in the village knew exactly what went on after that, except the ones who were informed beforehand but, all that is know is that when the _Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow)_ Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived the for was gone and the event over. Now one would think it would be over and done right?

Wrong.

Oh so very wrong.

The reason is how exactly being the way the fox was stopped that being that the Yondaime use a _Kinjite Fuinjutstu Ougi (Forbidden Sealing Secret Technique) _called the _Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ to summon the power of the _Shinigami (Death God)_ and seal the Kyuubi into the body of a new born child. That child being none other than Naruto himself. Minato's last order before leaving to seal the fox was that the boy be seen as a hero, believing that he the village would see Naruto as what kept them safe.

Sarutobi agreed and, once he was reinstated as Hokage, gathered the Konoha Council and informed them of what had transpired and what Naruto had become, believing that the people of Konoha would honor the last request of their leader.

Idiots.

Apparently they forgot that humans are by nature hateful and cowardly creatures, fearing what they did not understand and seeking to either control, or if they can't, destroy it just to make themselves feel better and justifying it with whatever rationalization they can think of, whether it makes sense or not. So while the Shinobi side of the council understood that Naruto was a prison, when you tell angry grieving civilians who have just lost family, friends homes and businesses that the cause of all their misery is sealed into an infant using an art they could never hope to understand, they came to the only 'logical' conclusion that their meager little minds could come to.

The Yondaime sealed the demon into a baby, sacrificing the child, so they could kill it and finish the job.

Fucking morons.

Not five seconds after coming to that conclusion, cries for the boy death were heard from all the civilians and one Uchiha Fugaku. Sarutobi, realizing there would be chaos if this got out, if the reaction from the people in the room was any indication, made the matter an S-rank secret and forbid it from being mentioned outside the room under pain of death.

Unfortunately, he didn't take into account that some people may have not cared if they died. One such person was council member Iikagen Moji(*), a former merchant who had lost his wife, son, home and business during Kyuubi's rampage with no hope of recovery. And so with nothing to live for anymore he decided he would die and get a little revenge on the 'demon.' After the council meeting was over Moji walked right into the center of the biggest crowd he could find in the loudest voice he could muster screamed out the secret for all to hear.

The effect was almost immediate, the people gathered in front of the Hokage tower and began screaming demands for Naruto's death, until Sarutobi flooded the crowd with Killing Intent (KI from now on) and effectively cowed them all. Seeing the damage done, he created a law forbidding everyone from speaking of it to any of the younger generation, both current and future or with any under the rank of chuunin. Moji was executed but the damage had been done.

Sarutobi managed to take care of him for the first 2 years of his life before having to give him up to the orphanage, due to them machinations of the civilian council, stating that it was a blatant show of favoritism (Bullshit!) and if he was to personally care for Naruto he had to do the same for the other orphans. And so began the hell called life for Naruto. After he was left to the orphanage Naruto was abused regularly. He had to sleep in what could only be called a broom closet on a 'bed' which was really a beat to hell mattress with some springs popping out. He was only fed once a day, if that, and it was usually less than it should be. He was kept away from other children and on adoption days was kept in an _actual cage_. When he asked why, the matron, an old woman in her fifties, merely kicked him in the face and screamed 'DEMONS DON'T GET TO BE AROUND NORMAL PEOPLE!' This kept up until his 6 birthday when he was kicked out on the street saying he was 'grown ' and they didn't have to stand him anymore. It wasn't so bad for the first few months, he ate out of garbage cans and ironically found more edible food then he ever got at the orphanage, slept in boxes behind alleys and mostly kept to himself. Till that fateful day

***FLASHBACK***

He never ventured into crowded places; he had learned that being in big groups only got him hurt. Then it happened, his birthday came around and with it the Kyuubi festival. Everything was going fine, he was hiding in that day's box, when some drunk civilians found and recognized him. That was the first fox hunt. Soon a crowd of about 12 people all civilians crowded and the beating and screams began.

"KILL THE DEMON!"

"IT MUST PAY FOR ITS SINS!"

"FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!"

Naruto could only stand there wailing in pain and agony, screaming through the tears, "Why are you doing this?! What did I do?!" A mad villager screamed, "You know what you did demon! You attacked us 6 years ago and killed our people and now it's time to pay!" as he finished screaming he broke a bottle in his hand on a wall and proceeded to stab Naruto in the right side of his chest.

Naruto could only lay there in a pool of his own blood, his sight fading fast thinking, "So this is how I die? Killed in an alley on my birthday by a bunch of drunks? Heh, I guess that makes sense, a pathetic end to a pathetic life." What Naruto didn't know was that this would be the moment his life would begin to turn around for the better. As his vision faded the last thing he heard before the darkness took was a cry of "RAIKIRI!"

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dark tunnel-like structure filled up to is knees in water. His first thought was that was that the villagers had thrown him in the sewer but he quickly squashed that though when he noticed it didn't stink. Looking up the ceiling he saw a set of pipe that seem to have a slight glow, one pipe seemed to have a blue glow, the one next to it had a orange-ish red color and was much larger than the blue one.

"**Follow it kit."**

He was startled when he heard the voice, "W-Whose there?" he said in a small voice, scared there might be someone even here that wanted to hurt him.

"**Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise. I need you to follow those pipes and meet me. Its time you finally got some answers."**

Naruto didn't know why he listened, maybe it was child like curiosity, maybe it was the possibility that these were answers to why his life was so bad, maybe he just didn't care what happened anymore but for whatever reason he listened to the voice and followed the pipes. A few minutes later and some quick directions from the voice Naruto found himself in a large chamber with many of the red pipes coming out of a giant cage with golden gates, a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' in the center.

"**Good to see you here Naruto-kun" **said a deep rumbling voice from within the cage. The voice seemed to carry a tone that the blond boy was unfamiliar with. I didn't seem like it wanted to hurt the blond, nor could he hear any hatred in it, so curious as to what it was he approached the cage.

"H-Hello, whose th-there?" he asked still looking ready to get the hell outta dodge at any moment. **"Well I guess it is only appropriate that I introduce myself" **said the voice. A moment later, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the gate and then Naruto saw something that was both the most bizarre and terrifying thing he had ever seen. Standing behind the gate was a gigantic creature with a fox like face, long rabbit-like ears, a human like torso hand-like front paws, and reddish-orange fur throughout its body, but what really caused him to freak out were the 9 giant fox like tails swaying gently from side to side behind the creature. He knew immediately what this behemoth was. "Y-You're the-, the…"

The creature seemed to smirk smugly, **"Yes I am the mightiest being on earth, the most powerful creature alive, the greatest of the **_**Bijuu (Tailed Beast)**_** and Queen of the demons, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko!" **said the now identified Kyuubi with a head held high and a tone that screamed pride and slight arrogance.

Now normally, someone in Naruto's position would be running around screaming their head off, but something at the end of the Bijuu's introduction gave him pause as he stared up at the cage incredulously and said in a voice filled in surprise "You're a girl?" The great Kyuubi then proceeded face plant hard against the ground, legs up in the air and tails twitching as _SHE _though _**"THAT WHAT HE PICKED UP ON?!"**_

"**Yes I'm a girl! What, you think just because I am the most powerful being on earth I can't be a woman?!" **asked Kyuubi in a pissed off tone with a tick mark over her eye. Now Naruto was shitting himself, I mean you don't piss off a Bijuu and not do that, "N-No i-it's just that y-your voice d-doesn't r-really sound l-like a l-lady's" he managed to stammer out in face of the angry demon. Now Kyuubi was calming down she realized he had a point but hey! You try being 8 stories tall and having a melodious voice!

"***sigh* I suppose you a have a point, alright hold on."** said Kyuubi as she was enveloped in a bright red light and before Naruto's eyes, the mighty being began to _shrink_! The light gather together where Kyuubi's left hand….paw….whatever seemed to be and by the time it faded Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. There standing in place of a giant fox was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She looked to be about his age and had long wavy red hair that reached her ankles and a pair of actual fluffy fox-like ears on her head. She also had big ruby red slitted eyes and a cute button nose. She was wearing a red and white kimono style dress that when down to just above her thighs and looked to be made to be able to run in. she also had nine bushy fox tails swaying playfully. Noticing the dumbstruck look on her containers face she giggled and in a sweet voice said **"Is this better Naruto-kun?" **

Now Naruto, not ever having had much interaction with kids his own age didn't really know what to say so he just said the first thing that came to mind. "K-Kawaiiii (cute)," he then blushed apple red when he realized he said it aloud. She giggled with a pretty blush,** "Glad you approve Naruto-kun." **After getting his blush under control Naruto asked the questions that had been on his mind since the beginning. "Um excuse me but, how can you be the Kyuubi? The Fourth killed it six years ago, and for that matter where are we and if you are the Kyuubi then why do you look so young?" At this Kyuubi looked right at Naruto and said with a serious tone. **"Well in reverse, the reason I look like this is because I can really take any form I want, I just thought you would be more comfortable talking to someone your own age, as to where we are, that actually answers the first question….."**

Kyuubi went on to explain everything to him, how the Fourth seal her into him, why she attacked that night six years ago, how he was her third host, how she got the other two in the first place, why he was hated, his parents and who they were, why nobody told him anything. She told him everything he ever wanted to know and by the end of it Naruto was on his knees, crying silent tears.

Kyuubi, seeing his condition, began to weep as she did something that no-one who knew of her fearsome reputation would have ever seen coming, she got on her knees, bowed low and said **"I know nothing I say c-can ever m-make up for the hell yo-you've gone through, but I'm so-sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to break that fucking genjutsu! I'm s-sorry that you get blamed in my place! I'm sorry th-that I , t-th-that I MURDERED YOU'RE PARENTS! (sob) Oh Kami-sama I so sorry Naruto-kun, Ku (sob) Kushina-chan was my best friend after Mito-chan died, (sob) Minato-kun was too and I killed them in my blood rage! I'm sorry you get hurt so badly by everyone thinking if they hurt you, they hurt me. It's all my fault, maybe if I had tried harder to break the genjutsu, I cou-" **She was cut off from her rant by a pair of tiny arms wrapping around her in a hug.

"**N-Naruto-kun?!" ** she said, shocked that he was actually in the cage with her. "It's not your fault, nothing is." he said in a soft but firm tone no six year old should have. "You said it yourself, you were not in control when any of that happened, all the blame for my parents deaths is on that Kamen-baka! (Stupid mask! (what? He's six!)) As for the villagers, that's not your fault either."

"**But they hurt you because-" **She tried to argue but he cut her off, "Because they chose to! Everything they do, they've done by their own decision! None of that is your fault! I am not going to judge you for something that wasn't your fault. So stop crying please, your face is too pretty for tears." he finished as he wiped her tears with his hand.

Kyuubi was dumbstruck, she couldn't believe what was happening. Here was a boy, a mere child that had every right to despise her, hugging her to bring her comfort. She was his parents' murderer, in control or not. She was the source of the village's hate towards him. He should be cursing her very existence, screaming words of hatred and damnation upon her, yet here he was, comforting her and drying her tears with a teary but still sincere smile, and at that moment she couldn't help but see the images of his parents behind him smiling at her too. _**'Mina-kun, Kushi-chan…you would be so proud of your son.'**_

She finished drying her tears just as he did for his own and said **"How is it that a mere six year old child, can be wiser than most grown men?"** he answered, "Because I'm smart enough to know that getting consumed by anger and grief will only destroy me in the end, besides I'm dying anyway, what's the point in holding a grudge to the grave?" She blinked at his word** "You're not dying Naruto-kun." **

He sweatdropped and deadpanned "Ahh, I'm pretty sure I remember getting stabbed through the chest with a bottle, I may be no ninja but I'm pretty sure that's a kill shot, Kyuu-chan." Kyuubi blushed slightly at the pet name and flinched remembering that injury but answered with an embarrassed laugh **"I guess I forgot to tell you I can heal you from in here, haven't you noticed that you heal very quickly. That's not just because of your Uzumaki blood, it's also because I am actively healing you, I've had a lot of practice, especially from your time in the orphanage" **she finished in a low tone that was both sad and pissed at once.

"What do you mean?" he asked already dreading the answer. **"You remember how sometimes you tummy would hurt after you ate? **He nodded. **"That is because your food had been poisoned, not to mention all the beatings. On the plus side you now have a natural immunity to those poisons, including some ninja ones and a resistance to a lot of others, though I can't do anything about the scars with the amount of chakra I can currently push into you unless it's life threatening, as for not being a ninja, well do you want to be?"**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and at the same time didn't find it hard to do so, he though his stomach hurt because he had to go so long without eating, turns out the matron was trying to kill him. Guess that why he puked in interesting colors. Then other thing she said caught up to him, "What do you mean 'do I want to be'?" Kyuubi responded** "Naruto-kun, I was inside your mother for most of her life and watched her and your father train, I have a photographic memory and had nothing but time on my hands, and your parents personally trained me in fuuinjutsu when I asked, I am a master ninja thank you very much!" **she finished in a haughty tone.

Naruto looked at her and asked, "So you could train me to be a ninja?" Kyuubi gave him a look that was meant to be serious but just made her look adorable instead** "Yes, you would have to do everything I say without question in regards to training and not complain even once now matter what, can you do that?" **Naruto thought about it, this was a change to be trained by someone that had centuries of battle experience and was trained in fuuinjutsu by his parents, he didn't know what that was but it sounded awesome for some reason. With that he made up his mind "Please teach me Kyuubi-chan." He told her with a determined expression.

Kyuubi smiled and said **"Alright Naruto-kun your training will begin tomorrow, right now it looks like your waking up. I set up a link so we can talk while you are awake, just remember to think what you wanna say to me, not say it aloud. Got it?" **

He nodded.

"**Oh and by the way, Kyuubi is just a title, my name is Kurami." **and with that he disappeared from the mindscape leaving Kyuubi, now Kurami to her thoughts **"**_**That went way better than I expected and now I have a new friend, and maybe something more in the future."**_

**-Konoha Hospital**

When Naruto awoke what greeted him was a blinding light and an array of strong smells, wincing form the unfamiliar stimuli he shut his eyes and slowly opened them again, he looked around to see where he was, he was in a bright white room with light brown borders on the top and bottom of the wall. He noticed that he was in a bed that was actually comfortable as opposed to the only other bed he had ever slept in at the orphanage. He looked to the side and became slightly scared of the unfamiliar face of the old man next to him, but was put slightly at ease be the smile he was giving him. He was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He had a small goatee and short spiked hair. He also had three lines running vertically under outer corners of each eye going inward, which stretched down into his face until they reached his cheeks. He had pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots.

"Hello young one, glad to see you awake." the old man said in a tone he did not recognize.

Now, because of his life, Naruto was naturally wary of strangers, so he was careful as to how he approached his next words, "A-ano, h-hello sir, can I ask where I am and who you are?" he asked in the most polite tone he could muster. The old man chuckled but frowned internally at the reserved nature he saw in the boy, _"what has happened to him while he's been out of my sight."_ thought the old man in worry, "Well little one, you are in the hospital, and I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage."

***End flashback**

After the old man introduced himself he asked what he was doing out so late at night instead of in the orphanage, Naruto was still wary of the old man but Kurami's vouch for him convinced Naruto to speak to the wizened Hokage. When Sarutobi found out everything that happened to Naruto during his absence he was shocked, livid and horrified. Shocked because so much had happened while he was swamped in paperwork, livid that it had happened in the first place and Naruto had been homeless for **months, **while entertaining some** very** dark thought concerning certain people, and finally horrified when he asked Naruto to lift show him this chest and he saw them.

Scars.

There were dozens of scars all over his chest, stomach, legs and back. They were all small scars but the sheer amount of them showed years of abuse that nearly brought Sarutobi to hysterical tears. After being released from the hospital, Sarutobi set Naruto up with an apartment, weekly allowance, and membership to the Academy after Naruto expressed a desire to attend. As for the matrons at the orphanage…

Well, let's just say they were never seen or heard from again.

It still it didn't help much. Sadly the only place that would let the boy stay was a rundown old building in the Red Light District. He was always over charged at least double for everything and usually for lower quality product and the teachers at the Academy tried to sabotage his education, genjutsu on his tests, trying to teach him the wrong stances, weighed weapons for throwing practice.

None of it deterred him however, since Kurami had just turned everything into training. The first thing she though him was stealth and emotional control, he didn't understand the latter one at the beginning and when asked she would just say it was a surprise she had for him in the future. Anyway her reason for stealth training was obvious and efficient, the villagers couldn't hurt him if they couldn't find him. Next came another must for every shinobi to learn, infiltration. This was done because the shops either overpriced him or just didn't sell to him, so Kurami told him the obvious option: steal. When he tried to argue it was wrong she just told him **"You tried to get them legally and the either through you out or jacked up the prices so you couldn't pay, so if you can't get them the normal way get them this way." **

This went on for about 2 years and during that time, thing had been better. He made sure to only steal thing that wouldn't be missed, learned to make his own clothes so he wouldn't risk getting caught wearing something he hadn't paid for. For food Kurami taught him how to hunt and forage in the forest and also used this as combat and endurance training.

The fox hunts kept happening, every year on his birthday and at other times, a mob would gather and try to find him and beat him. He had managed to avoid more than a few of them but only when he spotted them at a distance in the beginning. He had been caught more than once and it always resulted in him going to the hospital, and a few dead villagers. Most were smart enough to leave the area after a certain amount time into the beating so they didn't get caught by the ANBU. Sarutobi wanted to assign him permanent guards but the fact was they just didn't have the manpower to spare. Still, when he was caught, he never gave them the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. It didn't matter what they did, stabs, cuts, burns, he would just grit his teeth and bear it.

Which brings us to how he found his house. On his 8th birthday the usual fox hunt gathered. They had been unable to catch him the last three times and were especially eager today. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem but there was one now.

There were ninja in the crowd this year.

Now while Naruto may have been able to easily evade civilians now, ninja, even drunk ones were a whole different beast. They had found him in minutes and proceeded to chase him into a part of Konoha that was destroyed during the Kyuubi Attack and never rebuilt. Here he dove in and out of crumbling building until finally his stamina had run out in a three story building. Just as he was about to resign himself to his fate he notice the handle sticking up, he opened the door and dove in, not caring where it took him. Just in time too as two minutes later, the door opened and the shinobi busted in. Thankfully since none were trackers and all were drunk they didn't notice the disturbed dirt and left. Leading us to our current situation.

The place had been a godsend, it seemed to be an abandoned base of some sort since the entire bottom floor had been a training ground. Here is where his training really kicked off. With a safe place to train in private and she could begin to teach him his parents specialties, though mostly his mothers. This meant, training in Fuuinjutsu, which he was a natural at thanks to his Uzumaki lineage, his mother's kenjutsu style, _Akashi-ryuu (Red death style)_, both is parents taijutsu the _Uzuken (Whirlpool __Fist_) focusing on swaying and spinning around on opponent and dealing strong blows or grapples and throws, and _Hayaiken (Quick fist)_ focusing on high-speed, precision strikes to the opponent before leaving and coming back using hit and run tactics.

Chakra control was another thing she drilled into him. He was a freaking Uzumaki Jinchuuriki. He needed all the chakra control he could get. So she had him do every chakra control exercise she knew, from leaf sticking to kunai balancing and even a few insane ones like that time she made him meditate while sitting on the tips of kunai. Which she would periodically lower in amount to make it more dangerous.

Thank Kami-sama for his healing factor!

Genjutsu training is where things got interesting. Naruto would never be able to cast regular illusions because no matter how much chakra control he had it would never be enough to cast something as delicate as a regular genjutsu. Here is where Kurami revealed something he didn't know, because his mother had been a Jinchuuriki when she was pregnant with him some of her chakra had bleed into him which is what gave him his whisker marks. It also left him with an affinity for _Kitsune (fox)_ arts such as _Kitsune no Sakkaku (Fox Illusions)._ The problem was the illusion, even with the affinity for them, were twice as hard to learn properly as a normal genjutsu. On the plus side they were also three times as hard to detect and took twice the chakra or pain to dispel.

Ninjutsu is where it got tricky. Despite being extremely powerful nin his parents didn't actually now a lot of them, and the ones that they did have most were either to powerful or dangerous to learn right now. He'd learned, with a piece of chakra paper he had actually managed to _legally_ purchase at fair price, that he had a ninjutsu specialist's wet dream, he had affinities to every element in varying strengths. He had a primary wind along with a water affinity he got from his mother, with a secondary fire and lightning affinity from Kurami and his dad. He also had a weak earth affinity, though it was still noticeable but was not recommended he learn a lot of earth jutsu above Mid-B-rank.

During his 12th birthday, as a present Kurami had gifted him with 2 jutsu, one was the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_ and the other being her own _Kitsune-bi (Fox Fire)_. When he learned the secret to kage bushin, he when into a tantrum about why she had waited until now to teach it to him. Her response:

"**1) You didn't have the necessary reserves to use it for training anyway, **

**2) I didn't want you to fry your brain, which was still developing, with information overload." **

Anyway, after learning those jutsu they needed to find a way to get more ninjutsu, which they found courtesy of the stupidity of some Konoha-nin. Apparently they think it's a good idea to throw old scrolls in the trash instead of destroying them, even a few clan scrolls like some beginner _Juuken (Gentle fist)_, which contained more advanced chakra control exercises and some Inuzuka taijutsu but oh well their stupidity is his gain.

Then came his 13th birthday and time for Kurami's 'surprise' and boy what a surprise it was

***Flashback**

"So what do you need Ku-chan?" said a now 13 year of Naruto wearing simple relaxation clothes, a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts that went to just below his knees. The mindscape had changed during the years. Naruto found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the cage without breaking the seal, which would kill him even if Kurami wasn't trying to escape. What he could do however was change the inside of the cage and the area around it into whatever he wanted, so he transformed the inside of the cage into a rather nice property with a rather large plot of land with a two story house, with a nice garden and a small forest in the back yard were various animals resided including several playful fox kits and even a few rabbits for when she feels the need to stretch her legs. Around the property was a white picket fence in place of the old bars the same sealing tag on the fence that held the bars closed

Inside the house, first floor had a large living room with a wide screen television that let Kurami see through his eyes, with large comfy looking couches surrounding a low table in the center. There was no kitchen as it was unnecessary seeing as if they wanted food Naruto could just think it up. There was also room in which Naruto and Kurami practiced sealing and studied jutsu theory. Finally there was also a hot spring that Naruto created by mimicking to feeling of the Konoha hot spring one time he managed to sneak in. Finally there was Kurami's bedroom which had scarlet red walls and ceiling, a king size bed with four posts, lined in light red curtains and was covered with a crimson red comforter over blood red silk sheets. Several blood red pillows finished the look along with a red nine tailed fox plushy. It also had a vanity mirror and several brushes and make up (which was mostly so she could kill time since she could look perfect with just a though.)

The second floor was completely different. It was divided into two different libraries. To the left was a library which held Naruto's theoretical knowledge, represented in the form of several books and scrolls he had read. This allowed him to review any information he needed at a moment notice. The other was a video library that were actually Naruto's memories. With these Naruto could review memory of his training or life and see what he'd done wrong and what he could improve.

Kurami had also changed as well over the years. While her clothes had remained the same, she had taken to aging her body as Naruto grew, and Naruto had to say she looked amazing (Not gonna describe, just picture Chizuru from Kanokon in her fox form but with red hair and eyes and a slightly smaller bust, around a low C cup) Currently we find the red and yellow duo inside Kurami's bedroom sitting on her bed while the Bijuu Queen thought '_**I hope this goes like I want.' **_

"**Well Naruto-kun, remember when you started training, you asked why we were training emotional control so early?" **Of course he remembered, it had been hell to get it right but after years of training, Naruto's control of his emotions was almost absolute. In public Naruto could pull of a stoic face that would make a Hyuuga green with envy. He was not by any means an emotionless drone he just had a very good hold on them to the point that he could actually shut them off completely at will. He call it 'Battle Mode,' a state of pure, cold logic with nothing to restrain him or cause him to go overboard, just get the job done.

"**Well the reason I had you do that is so you wouldn't be overwhelmed by my gift, you see Naruto-kun, over the past several years I have actually been modifying your DNA while you slept to give you what many shinobi covet. I have given you a **_**Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)." **_Naruto was stumped and shocked but didn't let himself lose control, "I have a bloodline, seriously? What is it?" he asked, wondering what had been done to him.

"**Well you see Naruto-kun, as you know I have the ability to sense the negative emotions of others, a skill that is usually passed on to my host. But, because this seal, while being much more secure in its ability to hold me, also give me greater access to your body I was able to modify it so that ability is actually ingrained in your blood and is capable of so much more. **

**By using this ability you can form a cloak of chakra, much like you would get when you use my chakra, which will have different effects depending on what emotion you channel. It will also let you push a certain emotion into others, though you will have to train hard to be able to use that aspect. Finally, it will give you an ability that will make you an interrogator's dream and nightmare. It will turn you into an empath, meaning you will be able to sense the emotions of others around you. **

**This is why I trained you so harshly in emotional control, without it you likely would have been overwhelmed by the constant influx of foreign emotions and you lose yourself, especially with the amount of hate in the village towards you. With this ability you will always be able to know when someone is lying to you; no-one will be capable of fooling you or manipulate you ever again!" **She finished with a tone that sounded as proud as she felt.

Naruto for his part, had he not had such a grasp on his emotions, would have had his jaw buried in the floor. The sheer potential of that bloodline was flabbergasting! But since he did, he just stood there wide eyed and said, "Holy shit Ku-chan, you are amazing! What's it called? How do I activate it?"

Kurami blushed prettily at the praise and said **"I call it **_**Jouton (Emotion Release)**_** and as to how you activate it, I am actually about to finish it now, one I do it will always be activated. But be warned, you will have to train hard to master the different aspects of this ability, like your empathy, while you will be able to feel strong emotions instinctively if they are directed at you, you will have to concentrate at the beginning to feel them at will, but the more you use it the easier it will become. Now are you ready?" **He nodded.

"**Okay then, here we go." **And with that she sent out her chakra to finish the changes, proceeding with the finally part of her plan, hoping it would worked out like she hoped. As she finished she said, **"There it's done. Now try out the empathy ability, the best I could tell you for using it is to push your awareness outward!" **She finish in a slightly hurried tone that had Naruto raise an eyebrow but shrug thinking she was just anxious to see if her hard work paid off. So doing as he was told he closed his eyes tried to expand his awareness. For a good minute, he didn't feel anything and he was beginning to think it hadn't worked, till he felt something tugging at the edge of his awareness so he went with it.

That's when it happened.

Like a tsunami, a huge feeling of something foreign yet at the same time so familiar hit him. He felt like he was drowning in it, like it was closing in on him at all sides but he couldn't escape it. Or rather, didn't want to escape it since it just felt so… so…

So fucking good!

The feeling he had was so warm, it was like being wrapped up the world's greatest blanket on a cold night. It made him feel safe, like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Like he mattered.

He started to think where it was coming from, as he couldn't help but feel that he had felt this himself on several occasions. Then he remembered, he was in his lair in the abandoned part of Konoha, there was nobody outside so it could only be coming from one place. Looking to his side, his gaze felt upon Kurami who sat there, a nervous yet at the same time hopeful look in her beautiful red eyes. "K-Ku-chan, what is this?" he asked slightly scared, all his emotional training meant nothing in the face of this tidal wave.

"**Naruto-kun, throughout your life you have been through a lot, things that would normally have driven many to insanity. But through it all, you stayed strong and kept going. But this also resulted in you closing yourself off to many things. Naruto-kun, I didn't just create the Jouton for your shinobi life. Another reason was because the only way I could express how I feel about you was for you to feel it for yourself. What you're experiencing right now is the weight of my feelings for you. W-what I am trying to say is… is… I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" **As she finished she squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited his response.

Naruto for his part could only sit their stunned. Was… was this actually happening?! Did Kurami just c-confess that she l-l-loved him?! As he sat there trying to come to terms with the fact this was happening, Kurami took his silence as a rejection and said something that knocked him out of his stupor. Holding her head down so as to hide the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she spoke in a slightly cracking voice,** "I understand i-if you d-don't feel the same. Y-you don't have to either. I just want you to know that even if you don't, I will always hel-" **That is as far as she got before she felt it. A hard sensation on her lips and a sudden grip on her waist. I took her a second for her mind to reboot when she realized what was happening.

NARUTO WAS KISSING HER! It was rough and clumsy, evidence of his inexperience in the matter, but she still couldn't help but melt into the embrace of her beloved. As she was about to return it, Naruto pulled back and spoke, "I had always wondered what that feeling was, why my heart would race when you smiled at me, why it hurt when you got mad at me, why just the sight of you made my day better, no matter how shitty it was. I guess I can say this now," as he went to finish he looked into her eyes, cupped her beautiful heart-shaped face and said with no restraint on his emotions, "I love you, Kurami."

Kurami for her part could only smile and absolutely beatific smile as she lurched forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tears of joy falling from her eyes. They did not know how long they were at it. I could have been hours, or seconds, but right then time didn't exist. There were no problems for them to deal with, no Konoha out for their heads, nothing at all except for each other and that moment they were sharing. As she finally pulled back, Kurami stared into Naruto's eyes and said, **"I can't tell you how happy you just made me Naru-kun but there is something else you should know" **Naruto raised an eyebrow at the semi-serious tone in which she spoke. "What is it Ku-chan?"

"**Because of my meddling with your body using so much of my chakra, will develop some demonic instincts. The most important one right now actually has to do with your personally, being that of an alpha male. Because of this, and the fact that deep down you have always wanted a big family, something I can't give you, you will be unable to be loyal to ONLY one woman, as you will seek to lead a pack instead." **Naruto could only sit their aghast at what he had just been told. "So no matter what I'm gonna be a two-timer?" He spoke in a shamed tone as he looked away from her. She pulled him back and kissed him again, and then giggled at him. "**Silly boy, there is no reason to be ashamed. I knew about this going in, heck it was my fault anyway. Besides, even if we keep your bloodline a secret for as long as possible, at least till you graduate, you will eventually have to reveal it and be placed in the CRA.**

That stopped Naruto dead. He had completely forgotten about that. The Clan Restoration Act was one of the founding laws of the village. Since in the beginning of Konoha the Clan Wars were still active, many clans found themselves extinct due to the fighting. This caused the loss of many valuable Kekkei Genkai and the _Shodai Hokage (First Fire Shadow)_ Senju Hashirama saw this. To fix it he created a law that stated that if the last member of a clan was male, that person HAD TO take at _least_ 4 wives. If the last member was under age they had until up to their 21st birthday or 4 years after making chuunin, which ever came first, to at least be engaged to 2, afterward they would be assigned one by the village. Said engagement could not last longer than a year and children were mandatory and the family needed to be at least expecting within 2 years of the marriage. If the person was a civilian then they could only have two wives as, while funds would be given, it was expected that they support themselves. If the last member was female then they were not ever eligible themselves but if they had a son then that boy would automatically be assigned for shinobi training and the mother would become the clan head, with her child as the heir. Men and women also had to donate sperm or eggs if not married by 16 and 18 respectively, just in case they died on a mission. As the law was one of the founding laws of Konoha, it could not be overruled or unjustly enforced either by the current Hokage or the village council.

"So you don't mind that you basically have to share me with 4 other women?" He said with a raised eyebrow, as he though most women would be against this. She giggled, **"Naru-kun, I am a demon, the concept of polygamy is quite normal for me. It's also more common than you think in the world. **

**Remember Naru-kun, although kunoichi can be as strong as any shinobi, because of the way nature made them, they need to work twice as hard to get the same results or be **_**very**_** talented. Because of this most women become support fighters or, because of their naturally higher chakra control, medics. Therefore on missions gone bad it is usually the men who die while the women have a chance, although slim sometimes, to flee. **

**This also causes the male-female ratio to become skewed meaning there are times there are more women than men. Finally there is the fact that no matter how much you try to deny it humans are still animals and, although not ruled by it, are affected by instinct, one of them being the need to breed and make sure the children can be protected, which females usually do by mating with the strongest male. **

**The only difference between the CRA and this is that the former will be public knowledge and has certain deadlines and the latter is usually done between best friends or sisters and the children usually take either one or both parents surname."**

Naruto had to admit he didn't know that. "So this is more common than I thought." He stated more than asked. **"Yep, you know that squad of ANBU that actually bothered to protect you when they were assigned and that weasel masked one that said hi every once in a while, well Usagi (rabbit) and Tori (bird) are actually sharing Kuma (bear), trust me, I can smell it and Itachi (weasel) was actually a product of it. Hm, maybe I should enhance your senses as well?" **That caught Naruto of guard but he was getting use to surprises. "So just to be clear you're okay sharing me?"

"**Oh yes Naru-kun, for more than one reason, as long as I am head girl and you get my approval and I can already think of a few that fit the bill, and now I think it's time I give you your final present." **She almost purred as she spoke those words and stated leaning in closer and emitting an emotion he hadn't felt before, but knew what it was if the tightening of his pants was any indication, still he couldn't help but ask as he backed away a little. "W-What do you mean by that and what is that emotion your emitting?" She gave a sultry tone as she spoke **"What I mean my beloved Naru-kun is that as a centuries old being I am very open minded, and while you are my first real love, you are far from my **_**first.**_** As to what you're feeling, well that, my dear Naru-kun, is my pure, unrestrained **_**LUST!**_**" **

And with that she pounced on him. (Sorry to those of you who were expecting a lemon. Maybe next time.)

***End flashback**

That had been one hell of a night and it sure as hell hadn't been their last. The good thing about the mindscape was that the things he did in there with Kurami felt real when he left. He couldn't do something ridiculous like make thousands of clones to train in ninjutsu since his mind was exactly that, _his mind._ If he wanted a jutsu to work it would do so perfectly, but that didn't mean jack when applied to the real world. The most he could do in there was train muscle memory, like taijutsu katas and study theory, like if he made a seal in there, he still had to test it in the real world. On the plus side he could do that in real time by leaving a kage bushin on stand by while he slept an then sending a mental message so it could test it. Another thing that did transfer however was his 'finish' whenever he and Kurami had their fun. **"What are you thinking of Naru-koi (love)." **Of course she knew, but she was just making small talk. He heard the voice of his red-haired lover and answered. "Just thinking about how we got to where we are." She hummed and said, **"Definitely been a helluva ride and the best part is just beginning." **

That was true, tomorrow he would be finally be assigned his team. He was actually a year older than his class having entered a year early and failing twice. The first time he did on purpose so the spies that got his information would be mal informed. Hey! If Konoha could have spies in other villages than the same was true in reverse! The second time was actually sabotaged by his teacher at the time and he couldn't exactly call them out since it would blow his cover. Kurami had him pose as being _much _weaker than he actually was. He was not a deadlast dobe but he wasn't exactly rookie of the year, scored about average, despite a certain silver haired chuunin's best effort, or worst depending on your point of view. He had just gotten home from completing his first B-rank mission helping to capture and interrogate the now known traitor Mizuki. The slimeball had approached him 3 days ago after he had passed this year's graduation exams, despite said chunnin's attempt to fail him, talking some bullshit about being able to chose his team, if he could steal a scroll from the Hokage Tower and meet in a secluded location, after dark without telling anyone.

Cause that didn't just scream trap.

Idiot.

He had gone to the Hokage, or Jiji-sama as he calls him, seriously the man had literally done everything in his power to help him in any way he could including not looking for him when he noticed he was not living at the apartment he had gotten him, and immediately told him what had happened. The old Hokage, knowing he was stronger that he lead on, just not by how much, assigned him the mission to capture the traitor if successful he would be promoted to gennin, regardless of the real graduation exam, with a note for when the Chunnin Exams rolled around in his file. He also asked to be part of the interrogation in case it was necessary on the field. The old man was reluctant but agreed in the end.

It took two days to get everything out of Mizuki but in the end he got it. When it came time to execute him he also requested to do it himself, this worried the old Sarutobi so he asked why. "I would rather have my first kill be in a controlled environment than in the field where I could freeze and get myself killed." Again the old man had to admit he had a point and allowed it, though very reluctantly. Mizuki died cursing him and afterword he had thrown up his dinner but at least it was out of the way now.

As he stepped out of his shower in only his boxers, he went into his rather spartan room and laid under the covers of his bed. **"Are you ok, Koi" **ask Kurami, knowing the first kill is never easy. "I will be but I will need some loving tonight" he said actually needing to get his mind of it. **"Well then you better lost those boxers before you ruin them." **Answered the demoness in a seductive tone. He smiled as he stripped the last of his clothing and fell asleep knowing no matter what happened, come hell or high water, they would face it side by side. Together till the end.

END CHAPTER.

Iikagen Moji literally means Random Character, I was just gonna kill him so I didn't bother much to name him.

Well that's it folks, the first chapter of my story. I will try to update when I can but don't expect anything soon as I have 4 tests within the next eight days, so I am basically fucked sideways. I will say this Naruto will NOT be on team seven, there will be original missions and probably some bashing. Also know now that Naruto will be mostly a grey character, he will not be all forgiving. Now that he is a gennin he falls under the jurisdiction of the Hokage and shinobi council, though I plan to get rid of the civilians later, in a very bloody way most likely. Anyways this means that if anyone tries to harm him or his loved ones now he will severely injure or cripple them without a thought. He will also not care for the village at large, he will fight for his friends and loved ones to his dying breath but he will be mostly apathetic to people in general unless he can feel something different about them; he is still a good judge of character. Lemons will happen eventually, I just don't know when or how. And with that I bid you farewell.


	2. Roommates

Grey Area

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Jutsu, Important names_

***A/N **Okay so I was feeling inspired last night and ended up writing a quick draft of what I want for each of the important member of the graduating class. When I started to write I was amazed at what I did. Just two of the characters had me at over 5000 words! Anyway enough babbling, though you should read the A/N at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Naruto would have banged someone by now.

***STORY START!**

Chapter 2 Roommates

***Mindscape**

As he opened his eyes, Naruto immediately noticed that the view that greeted him was not that of the ceiling of his room in the lair. The dark red paint and curtains was what gave away his current location. As full awareness slowly returned to him, he began to note the sensations he a currently experiencing. First, was the perfect hardness of the mattress, not so hard that it feels like a board, not so soft that it's like he was sinking into the thing. Second, was the silk sheets currently around him. They were red, like the walls, and felt heavenly against his skin. But the most important thing he felt was definitely the feeling of the very shapely, very naked body curled up against him.

Looking down he was met with the visage of his red haired lover, Kurami. She was currently sound asleep, a peaceful, content, and satisfied smiled on her face. Her crimson tresses fell around her like a curtain, framing her beautiful heart shaped face. She had her head on his chest with her right arm and leg over him and holding him in a loving embrace.

She looked so peaceful like this that it broke his heart to wake her, but he needed to wake up in the real world, not just his mindscape and if she got up and he wasn't there…. well let's just say the last time that happened was not a nice memory.

Oh Kami-sama, he could still hear the chains.

So, giving her a gentle shake she began to awaken, her soulful red eyes staring into his sapphire blue in nothing but love and adoration. It was times like this when Naruto absolutely loved his _Jouton_. Once again he felt that familiar tsunami of love hit his emphatic senses, and it was safe to say it produced the same feeling in him as the first time he felt it. That wonderful sense of comfort was welcomed with open arms as he looked at her with eyes that mirrored hers perfectly.

"**Good morning Naru-koi." **she said as she adjusted herself so that she was laying directly on him. "Good morning Ku-chan, sleep well?" he answered as he ran his fingers through her hair. She just smirked at him, **"You know I always sleep best after we have our 'fun', speaking of which." **She said as she lifted herself up, exposing her goddess like body for his viewing pleasure, grinding her hips on his exposed lap. The whisker marked Jinchuuriki groaned in response, and thanked the heavens for his emotional and impulse control. She was the only one that could elicit a reaction like this out of him. "Ku-chan, as m-much as I would l-love to, and you know I would _really_ love to, I have to get to the A-Academy soon." Was all our hero could get out as he groaned and hissed at the wonderful feeling of her clean shaven mound against his manhood. The red eye demoness pouted at being denied but soon a mischievous and sultry grin cross her lip, **"Okay, Naru-koi, I will let you go for now, the next time our 'fun' comes around…" **she leaned into his ear and whispered something that caused even the usually stone-faced Naruto to blush like a tomato, a dazed look in his eye and a small trickle of blood coming from his nose as he could only nod dumbly. "Yes Ku-chan" he responded with a just as dazed tone. She leaned back, mischievous smile still on her lips and she said **"Good! Now get out of here!" **As she said that she jumped slightly and then descended….

Right along his length.

And with that, he woke up, _**'Hehehe, that will teach him to deny my morning fun.'**_

***Lair, Naruto's room**

Naruto woke up with a start, in his room. It was frankly rather empty, just a queen sized be someone had thrown out for apparently no reason as it was still in good condition, if a little wet from the light rain when he found it. Thank you storage seals. A dresser for his casual clothing, a closet containing his shinobi clothes with his shoes and armor beneath them, a full length mirror attached to the wall, and a throw rug he had found in the trash and decided to keep. As he looked down, evidence of last night and this morning could be found between his legs. The former normally would have caused him to shrug, since it was laundry day anyway, but that was forgotten as the latter, being a raging hard-on, caused him to bolt to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower.

A _very_ cold shower.

**~Timeskip: 30 minutes**

"I suppose I had that coming. Doesn't mean I like it." Said Naruto as he stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel and looked around his 'house.' It was rather nice, cream colored paint lined the wall with pictures of the few people he trusted, there was a nice couch which he had actually made himself after he learned a bit of carpentry and used the cushions and springs of a few old ones he had found in the village dump. He just added some new upholstery he had stolen from one of the shops that kicked him out when he had tried to by something and viola, new furniture. There was also a medium sized television, which he had stolen from the house a shop owner that literally kicked him out of the store, atop a wooden space divider he had crafted.

The kitchen had a rather large refrigerator he had gotten just recently, and a countertop stove, and ventilation shaft leading outside behind it. Wooden cabinets he had also made himself ran at about head height with a nice dark varnish, along with the regular appliances for a kitchen, like a blender, microwave, coffee maker, tea kettle, etc. He had no dining room instead having medium-sized counter, which he also made with the same varnish, attached to the wall acting as a sort of divider between the kitchen and the rest or the living room, surrounded by nice chairs which had actually been purchased this time.

As one would look around the place they would also see small touches that didn't look like something one would expect in his home, glass bowls filled with decorative glass pebbles, some scented candles her and there, a vase with fake flowers, basically little feminine touches that one would not expect in the home of a teenage boy who lived by themselves. Well the answer to that was simple.

He didn't.

Just then he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and a slight weight on his right shoulder, "So you're up huh? About time, I was a little worried I'd have to splash water on you to wake you up" Said a soft, gentle voice spoke to him. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw something that made a ghost of a smile appear in his normally stoic face as her stared at the smiling face of one of his roommates. She had long raven colored hair that reached her mid back, with to bang framing her face down to her chin, and to little bangs that reached to just above her eyes on the inside. She had a slightly round face, pupilless onyx eyes, pale skin, and look around 25.

Looking at her body, one would see her dress in regular jounin wear, a long sleeve black shirt with a Konoha _Hitai-ate (Forhead protector)_ sewn onto the right sleeve, green jounin flack jacket that was unzipped at the top to accommodate her large chest with crest of an _Uchiwa _inside a 4 pointed star on the back below the regular swirl symbol, black ANBU pants and regular black ninja sandals. She also had the standard weapons and kunai pouches strapped to her lower right back and right leg respectively, She was a very attractive woman, standing at 5'4", with full DD-cup breasts and an hour glass figure that was the joy of men and envy of woman everywhere in and out of Konoha. This was none other than Uchiha Mikoto, jounin of Konoha, High A-rank kunoichi, and current head of the Uchiha clan.

"Why do that, I can think of _other_ ways to wake him up that would be much more… _enjoyable._" Came a flirty and slightly sensual voice from his left, and there he saw his other roommate. She was actually his age at 14, and had long dark hair that reached her lower back with bangs that framed face continuing until her shoulder with the bangs on the right side blocking her right eye, pale skin like Mikoto, alluring hazel eyes, and a heart shaped face.

She was wearing a beige top with yellow accents at the edge of the collar that hung of her left shoulder. The top had only on sleeve, that one being on her left arm and was split from the torso, showing her shoulder, except for a small bit at the armpit and the rest being held in place with a small yellow strap at the front and back, and leaving her right arm bare. The lower end of the top is also slanted to the right side and reaches down to her mid-shins. The top was actually lined with mesh armor on the inside and the inner fabric had several strengthening seals Naruto had made. She had black shorts that reach a little above knee length, standard weapon pouches, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate in the back and metal studs in the knuckles and black boot sandals that reached her shins and were lined with metal plates in them to act as shin guards. A Konoha Hitai-ate could be found hanging around her neck.

She was about Naruto's height at 5'0" with generous breast at a mid C-cup and a well developing figure and you could just tell she was gonna be a knockout once she was fully grown. This was Naruto's best friend Gekitou Nanami (*).

Now you might be wondering what these women, especially the Uchiha clan head are doing in Naruto's bunker. Well there is actually a story behind each. First is Nanami, Naruto had met her when they were 7 years old when he was training in the wood behind a park. She had been there playing and went to see what the noise was. When she got there she found Naruto in the midst of practicing the beginner katas of the _Hayaiken_ and was mesmerized with it until he finished. She recognized him from the Academy, him being a year ahead of her, and came out to introduce herself.

At first he was wary, not having good experiences with strangers, but after a while her attitude got him to drop his guard if only slightly. She had asked if she could teach him anything from his year and he showed her the leaf sticking exercise. It was a few a hours later that her mother, Gekitou Kyoka, a Tokubetsu(special) Jounin who looked like an older version of Nanami, came and found her daughter jumping up and down in excitement, a leaf on her forehead, while hugging a blond boy who seemed to not be sure what to do. She, of course, knew who the boy was, there wasn't anyone in Konoha who didn't aside from the younger generation, but she harbored him no resentment. She was not stupid like, apparently, most of Konoha, and actually believed in the capabilities of the Fourth and knowing Naruto to be the sheath, not the sword.

She approached the children and immediately noticed the change in the boy's eyes. His eyes were narrowed and alert, darting from place to place looking for any possible escape route he may need. She had known that look; her father had it being a veteran of the 3rd Shinobi War, it was the look of someone who was used to being behind enemy lines where they could be ambushed at any time, and it broke her heart to see it in such a small child.

When she reached the children, him still in her daughter's arms, she had asked if he had thought her the exercise. He nodded, still looking ready to shove her child at her as a distraction and get the hell out of there, when she just smiled and thanked him for it, then told her child they were leaving but not before telling him that they would be back the next week and she would see him at the Academy.

Things went fine for about a year and a half when everything went south. A mission gone wrong had left Kyoka severely poisoned and in critical condition by the time she reached Konoha. The doctors tried everything they could to save her but the poison had been a custom mix from a _Kugutsu (Puppet Arts)_ using _Nuke-nin (Missing-nin) _from _Sunagakure no Sato (Village hidden in the Sand)._ They had managed to neutralize the poison but by then the damage had been done; Kyoka was dying.

Nanami and Naruto, after a helping hand from the Hokage, had been at her bedside during her last moments. She had told Nanami to not wallow in grief and live as best she could so she could tell her lots of stories when they met again. As for Naruto, she had asked him to look after Nanami and to forgive her for putting this on his shoulders as she had no family and Nanami would now be an orphan. He had agreed in an even voice and with a blank face but the misery in his eyes along with the fat tears that flowed down his face told her all she needed to know about how much this was hurting him. She had died with a smile; her last words to them were to do what made them happy and look out for each other. (**)

Nanami moved in with Naruto after the funeral, which the bounty on the Nuke-nin's head had been able to pay, and was in a severe depression for the rest of the year causing her to fail and be held back a year in the Academy, which was why they had graduated together instead of her being a year ahead of him. Naruto had told her about Kurami and offered to train her as well. She was a bit wary of getting training from a demon but since Naruto seemed to trust her she would too, she also kept her strength hidden being around the middle just like Naruto.

Now while that might explain Nanami, one would still ask themselves; 'What in the holy name of Kami-sama is a _Clan Head_ doing living in an underground bunker with a pair of 14 year olds?' The answer to that is rather interesting. You see, Naruto had met Mikoto when he was around eight years old before the death of Kyoka along with Nanami, she had found them on her way home when she found them roughhousing in a park. She had thought they were fighting and went to break it up, only to learn they were just playing around, she had meet the two regularly even introducing them to her youngest son, Sasuke. It was about 8, months after the death of Kyoka at age nine when _it_ happened.

The Uchiha Massacre.

Apparently Mikoto's eldest son, Uchiha Itachi, had gone crazy and slaughtered his whole clan with the exception of Sasuke, and that would have included Mikoto as well, if not for Naruto and Nanami.

They had been on their way to the Uchiha Clan district to pick up a meal that Mikoto had promised them that day when Kurami, through Naruto, had noticed the scent of blood coming from that direction. Now they may not have cared for the rest of the Uchiha but they did care about Mikoto and Sasuke, so worried they might be hurt, shot off to the Uchiha district when they came across something that would be burned in their minds forever. Blood coming out of nearly every house in the compound, dead bodies thrown haphazardly on the street, as if discarded like a mere piece of trash, the stench of death hung in the air and clung to you like a grip from a drowning victim.

Suddenly they heard a piercing scream and immediately recognized the voice. _'Sasuke!' _they both shouted in thought as they left for that direction, not thinking about what they may find, just trying to help the boy they'd befriended. They got there just in time to see a figure vanish in a swirl of leaves and find Sasuke passed out on the ground.

Naruto had Nanami check on him while he went to Mikoto's house, and once there proceeded to search for the raven haired woman. When he found her, he would forever swear he felt his heart stop for a second. There laying in a pool of her blood and next to her husband, who looked much, much, more mutilated than his wife, was Uchiha Mikoto, bleeding out from a wound to the left side of her chest, right over where her heart would be. He was about to break down crying when he heard a soft voice.

Mikoto was still alive! He couldn't believe it but he knew if he didn't act fast she would die. He heard Kurami's voice call out to him, **"Naruto-kun! I can help, call Nanami and have her bring Sasuke, then let me have control when she gets here!" **He didn't think twice about it, he immediately called to Nanami and once she got there, with Sasuke on her back, he surrendered control to Kurami. That was the first time Nanami say Naruto transform, his whiskers, thickened, his hair became wilder and his eyes, ones a sapphire blue, became a vicious blood red. She was so mesmerized by the change she didn't even notice when Kurami had grabbed her and Mikoto and used an overpowered _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) _to appear just outside the entrance to their home.

Once inside, she carried Mikoto to the training room where she stripped her to see damage, and was shocked at what she saw. The wound was in a place and angle that would have nicked her lung and pierced her heart. For all intents and purposes, Mikoto should have died, yet she was still alive. Not dwelling on it she immediately began writing a special medical seal that Kushina had thought her to make. She couldn't really understand all of it, the Uzumaki's had made some seals that were just astounding, but she knew how to make it and what it did. However, because of her haste and inexperience in making this seal, she made several small mistakes in different matrixes that would lead to something nobody saw coming.

With a shout of **"**_**Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Dai Iryou Fuuin! (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Great Medical Seal!)"**_ she started pumping chakra into the seal. And that's when it happened.

Now normally when one used this seal, sea green medical chakra would cover the person to whom the seal was applied and begin to treat all wounds until chakra stopped being pumped into it or all the wounds had been healed, after which the seal would self destruct.

This was not what happened here.

Instead, dark green chakra surrounded Mikoto's body and wrapped her in a cocoon of energy which swirled around her for several minutes. As Kurami had never actually seen the seal in action she did not know this, so when the chakra dissipated what they saw shocked all those present. There, laying right where had been was a younger looking Uchiha Mikoto.

She looked to be around 20 years old and was perfectly healed. They didn't have time to think about it, before Kurami decided to leave it for later and use another premade regular _Iryou Fuuin (Medical Seal)_ and attached it to Sasuke's head in hopes it would help. Surprisingly it did, which considering Kurami had a good idea what had happened to Sasuke it shouldn't have, but a few minutes later, Sasuke lightly opened his eyes before falling unconscious once more, he would not awake for two days. After that Kurami returned control to Naruto, who also passed out due to strain and left Nanami alone to look after the 3 out cold people.

The next day, Mikoto would awaken to be told what had happened and taken to be examined at the hospital along with Sasuke, who would wake up the next day. When questioned by the Hokage as to how she looked younger, after several blood test proved conclusively she was the real Mikoto, she told him that the person who saved her had done a procedure they had never tried before and de-aging her had been a complete fluke as she just as likely could have died. She did not say who this mysterious person was, though Sarutobi had a few ideas, it was left at that.

Remembering that she had clearly been stabbed in the left side of her chest, Sarutobi ask how she could've survived for that long. That was when he learned something he did not know about Mikoto. The Uchiha Matriarch had a rare medical condition called Dextrocardia. This means that all her organs ware in the opposite place they should have been.

After Sasuke awoke, a funeral was held for the fallen clan. Mikoto had cried, more for the friends and family that she'd lost than her husband. She had never loved him and was only with him because of an arranged marriage done by her elder council. Fugaku had been overbearing, demeaning, and all around a shitty husband, the only things he had done right were Sasuke and Itachi, she refused to believe Itachi did this for no reason, though Sasuke didn't seem to care and wanted him dead. Not to mention the fact that the reason she got stabbed in the first place was because the son of a bitch had used her for a fucking _Kawarimi no Justu! (Body Replacement Techninque!)_

Sasuke had almost gone down the path of the avenger, having spent the last few days imagining ways to mutilate Itachi. This was quickly nipped in the bud after a…. 'conversation' with Naruto that landed him in the hospital for another five days. After that he started to open up more and though he still wanted Itachi's head mounted on his wall, he did not let that rule him.

He started spending more time with his mother, trying to move on and cherishing the family he had left. This is what caused Mikoto to move out actually, as Sasuke had noticed that whenever Mikoto passed certain parts of the house, she would begin to shake. At night it was not uncommon for her to be screaming in her sleep only for Sasuke to wake her up, where she would start to cry. Finally, they had reached an impasse, Sasuke knew that Mikoto could not stay in the compound or else she would lose her mind, the sessions with the Yamanaka clan therapist only slightly helping her condition. At the same time Sasuke knew he could not leave, could not bring himself to abandon the place he had grown up and had his best memories, even if they were now accompanied by horrible ones. So it was with a heavy heart that he brought up how would be better for both their Sakes if Mikoto moved out. Mikoto tried to argue that she was fine, that he was too young to live alone.

Sasuke shut her up by saying, "Naruto has always been alone and he's fine. And besides I won't be alone. It's not like you're abandoning me, we'll still see each other, plus I have Naruto, Nanami and the rest. I'll be fine, and I would rather only see you outside when we spend time together, that have you stay and slowly watch you go crazy." She had cried as she could see his point, she couldn't stay and she knew he could not leave, so she just cried as she hugged her baby boy, sobbing out apologies for failing him as he just stroked her back told her everything would be alright.

She had move in with Naruto and Nanami a week later, at first it was only till she could find a new place, but as time went by they got use to each other's presence until they could not imagine he leaving. So she didn't and had been living there ever since.

"I would imagine you would" said the Uchiha lady in an amused tone. It was no secret to anyone that Nanami wanted to get into Naruto's pants. She had actually staked her claim on him in the middle of the Academy a year ago, in a way that left most of the girls with cherry red blushes and he boys passed out with nosebleeds. What got to everyone was how Naruto could hear her say that and not even blink. His face was completely blank and some had even wondered if he could blush given the stuff Nanami did even teasingly was enough to get a reaction out of the instructors sometimes. She was not without competition however. The blond shinobi was actually quite popular among the female populace of the Academy and had at one point had a following of fangirls from the year he was in, the one after that and the prior one.

He had done away with them swiftly and in a way that had unforeseen effects. Naruto had asked the Hokage if he could take the girls to see a certain patient in the hospital so he could show them what happened to fangirls in the field. Sarutobi was hesitant, but knew that the children in the Academy were being coddled too much and that genin quality had gone down in recent years, while mortality rates had gone up, especially for women. So with that in mind, thinking this may be just the thing to get the girls in gear he had allowed it and Naruto took the girls to see the patient.

A rape victim.

She had been utterly destroyed. What had likely once been a beautiful face, was now mangled bandaged mess. Patches of her hair had gone missing from when her captors tugged at it, she had broken bones and was missing small pieces of skin. The worst part was….she was only a year out of the Academy at 14 years old. Naruto had told the girls that he had known this girl was like them, a fangirl, she didn't take her training seriously and focused only on her looks thinking that if she did she would get her crush and live happily ever after. She had been captured by a group of missing-nin on her last mission and was repeatedly assaulted by 6 different men for 2 days before her team had arrived with back up to save her. She would make a full bodily recovery but would never be the same again. (***)

By the end of his narration, half the girls were pale as ghost, half were in various waste bins or bathroom stalls puking and all were bawling their eyes out. Naruto had told them that in the field it was okay to count on your teammates but that you should train so that you didn't have to. He had told them that if they truly wanted to be kunoichi then he would help them and to meet him outside the Academy gate the next day, but they would have to take it seriously, because otherwise it might be them on that bed next.

The following day, all 21 girls were waiting outside the gate with determined looks in their eyes and a fire in their belly. For the last 2 years, every one of the girls Naruto trained had become gennin and if they failed their team test were given recommendations for advancement on skill merit alone.

"Okay, girls that's enough I gotta get dressed for team placements" said the still towel clad blond. "Awwww, do you have to?" whined Nanami rather pitifully. The blond just gave her is 'Uzumaki Blank Stare™' and deadpanned "Yes." And with that he slipped out of Mikoto's arms and left for his room to get dressed, leaving both women to stare at his retreating lithe yet muscular back, with unhidden want in their eyes.

Naruto was not ripped like a body builder but he was certainly not lanky. Instead he was built like and athlete, having a swimmers body, strong legs capable of carrying him for long distances and strong arms capable of dealing out a lot of punishment. Truth was though; Naruto was a lot heavier than he looked.

Over the past eight years, Kurami had him train his body so that he would be comprised entirely of pink muscle, the in between of red muscle, which was capable of creating explosive power but only for short bursts and white muscle, capable of working for a long time but did not have a lot of power. It was hell to get it but the results were worth it.

Getting dressed in his shinobi gear, a ninja mesh undershirt under a dark grey muscle shirt, black cargo pants and a dark green jacket with 3 grey lines along the length of the arms. (think his dad's jacket when he was a kid). He had steel toed shinobi sandals, a black kunai pouch on his right and a dark green bandoleer going diagonally across his chest, from left shoulder to right hip, holding several premade scrolls and covered in strengthening seals to protect the inside. His sword, a simple ninja-to in a black sheath with a round rectangular guard, hung on his back with the hilt over his right shoulder. Finally, his hitai-ate was tied around his forehead, and his hair in its usual short ponytail. And with that he exited his room.

What greeted him were the catcalls of his two roommates, eyeing him with no concealed lust in their eyes. It was no secret to him that they wanted him. Even without his _Jouton,_ neither had made any attempt to hide it, Nanami wanted him because of their long standing relationship, frankly after six years of living together they might as well be married. Mikoto wanted him because he was everything she ever wanted in a man. He was kind, honest, confident and willing to protect those he cared for. Yes, he was a little cold, but you live his life and see if you don't turn out worse. They'd all known each other for years, along with the other members of the strange family. They knew all each other's secrets except two things. Naruto had never told anyone about his bloodline, he wanted to keep that secret for as long as he could, the other was his relationship with Kurami. So far only one person knew about both.

He heard a familiar voice in his head,** "You have to tell them Naru-koi." **Spoke the gentle voice of his lover.

"_I know"_ he responded, knowing he shouldn't put it off.

"**Are you going to?" **She asked, hoping to get this over with. These two had actually been on Kurami's option list for future wives for Naruto along with one other. Hey! She was head woman, she need this shit organized!

"_Yes, tonight after team placements, I'll gather them all together and tell them. Everything, I've put this off long enough." _He knew he had to get this out of the way quickly. With his bloodline he could tell all three loved him. Years of spending time together tends to do that. But they needed to know what they were getting into beforehand.

As he sat there, eating breakfast with two of the few constants in his life, he could only hope everything worked out.

END

(*) Gekitou means Fierce Fighting. Also Nanami is an OC belonging to the great doujinshi artist, mattwilson83 at deviantArt. Here is a link so you can see her, though she is a little younger in my story. art/OC-Nanami-191824807. Just replace periods and remove the space and you should be good. Iwill also be slightly altering her personality to suit my needs. Just advance notice.

(**) I know, I'm a bastard.

(***) I hate myself for writing this, but it was the best way I could think of to scare fangirls straight. That is why the girl has no name, if I allow myself to identify with her, especially since she would be my own creation, I WILL NOT be able to sleep tonight.

**A/N** I can't believe this. I have been literally writing all day. This chapter you are seeing is not even half of what I wanted to do. It's really weird because, I struggle to get to 3000 words but one I get to 5-6K, it's like the story writes itself. This was originally suppose to go all the way to team placements but if I do that it's gonna be somewhere around 11-12K words long! Either I am a better written than I thought I was, or I am too damned descriptive. Cause I feel like I'm turning into the bitch that wrote Jane Eyre. Oh how I hate that book! There is a story as to why I hate it too, but I doubt you wanna know. You guys wanna hear something funny. Nanami was originally gonna be Sasuke's cousin until I got a message from the owner giving me some details I asked for an saying she had hazel eyes. I am literally making this shit up as I go along, I swear. Originally Nanami's mother was gonna be killed by and drunken Konoha-nin, but when I got to that part, this happened. And that part with using a seal to de-age Mikoto a few years by accident, well that came to me as I was writing it. The fangirls were another thing I didn't plan for but when the Idea came I just when with it and it gave birth to a scene the next chapter, I think will touch a few hearts and it gives me 21 OC's to do with as I please! I am also doing something with Sasuke that I think will shock a lot of people, but no hints!

Anyway, I'm out, hope you enjoyed it the next chapter should be out within the next few day and there may be a lemon or two along with a fight within the next few chapters, depends if my muse is with me cause she has been on fire today. Note that I will not make full lists of who will be in the harem. Mostly because I have no idea how many there will be. I made it 4 MINIMUM, I have no idea how many will be in it, just that specific ones will definitely be in, you meet two and the next one is in the next chapter. I will also not take request for the harem because I don't know if I will be able to work them in.

Please Read and Review


	3. Best of the best and Teams

Grey Area

Chapter 3 Teams

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Jutsu, Important names_

***A/N **Okay, so here it the other half to chapter I was writing running around in my head, but that one will have to wait. Well then on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did Kyuubi would be a woman and Naruto would be a badass.

***STORY START!**

Chapter 3 Best of the best and Teams

***Time skip: 1 1/2 hours later, Konoha Shinobi Academy**

It is here that we find our hero, alongside his best friend of many years. The downside to his lair is that it was on the far side of the village from the Hokage tower, and therefore the Academy. So to get here they had needed to cross the entire village and on the way here had been subjected to many looks, some of appreciation, some of fear, some of disgust, and even some of lust. Naruto had taken this all with a blank apathetic look on his face; he truly did not care about these people.

Contrary to popular belief, the opposite of love is not hatred. It is instead indifference. When you hate someone you are acknowledging that they are important enough to occupy your thoughts and that in and of itself gives them a measure of control over you. Indifference however, means that regardless of what they may do or believe, they are just not important enough for you to even acknowledge their existence.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name followed by a chorus of greetings.

"Hey, 'Ruto!"

"Good morning, Sensei!"

There, standing behind him was Naruto's best guy friend and the last of the four of the 21 girls he had turned from fangirls to kunoichi. The boy was none other than Mikoto's youngest son and the only person to know about his Kekkei Genkai, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs framing his face; it often make people joke about it looking like a duck's rear end. He wears a black, one-pieced outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. The Uchiha symbol is also emblazoned on his back, evidence of his passing of the Right of Passage of his clan, the _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)._ (A/N Yes, it's the outfit after the chuunin exams, I think its cooler.)

After the massacre of his clan, Sasuke had become a recluse, speaking to nobody and pretty much brooding all day. This had continued until Naruto got sick of it after about a week and went to find out what his deal was. This lead to a heated argument in which Sasuke had put his foot in his mouth saying that he didn't need anyone but his hatred, not him and not his _stupid mother_. What that had gotten him was a blank look from Naruto and an answer of, "Oh really, let's find out how true that is."

The following beating he received had been so vicious that it landed him in the hospital for five days and would forever be burned in his mind as the brutality of it had actually activated his _Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)_. Naruto had beat Sasuke until he begged for mercy, he beat him until he screamed for help and then said, "Oh what's this, I thought you didn't need anyone, that your hatred was stronger than the bonds with the people willing to help you! Well c'mon, _Big Boy,_ let's see how much it helps you!"

He continued to beat him until Mikoto pulled him of Sasuke. When he was being held back by Mikoto he proceeded to scream at him how much of an idiot he was, asking why the hell he would listen to anything the person who massacred his clan said to him. That he was acting as nothing more than a puppet and Itachi was pulling the strings.

During his time at the hospital, Sasuke thought about the things he was told and realized Naruto was 100% right. Why, in the blood soaked Buddhist hell, would he listen to anything Itachi told him? As he thought about it more he realized that if he did as he was told he would end up being just like Itachi! When that thought reared its head, Sasuke had grabbed the waste basket of his room and emptied his stomach into it at the mere thought of being_ anything_ like Itachi in anything aside from skill.

After that he had apologized to Naruto and everyone else, and made it his mission to be the antithesis of Itachi. He had gotten good friends he could count on. She showed open affection to his mother. He had even gotten a girlfriend! That last one had been how he had found out about Naruto's _Jouton._

It was near the end of the second to last year of the Academy and Sasuke had been talking to Naruto about his progress being everything his brother was not. Naruto had half-jokingly suggested he get a girlfriend, to which he had responded saying that he would but there was a problem.

Sasuke wanted a girlfriend that would not care what clan he came from, how rich he was, his standing as the rookie of the year, which he knew was bullshit as he and all their friends knew that Naruto was the strongest out of their group, and wouldn't pity him for what happened to his clan. Naruto had thought long and hard about it and a few days later had approached Sasuke in private.

He told him he would point him in the direction the girl with the most sincere feelings for him. When asked how he would know that, Naruto made him swear on his clan crest and his mother that he would not tell anyone until Naruto had decided to reveal it.

The tone in Naruto's voice, along with the request made Sasuke pause for a second realizing this was serious and then proceeded to make the oath. Naruto had told him everything, from Kurami being sealed in him, his training, how he got his Kekkei Genkai, how he knew it worked, his relationship with Kurami, he told Sasuke everything. Sasuke had been amazed, and frankly a little scared, of the potential of the Kekkei Genkai, and proceeded to say something that actually got the blond a little worried.

***Flashback**

"So you know about my mother?" said more then asked the ravennete.

"Uh, yeah" answered the blond a little scared at the reaction. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to know.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" questioned Sasuke in a strangely calm tone.

"Well I don't know, I mean I like her but, I didn't know how you wou-" started the normally calm blond felling nervous talking about this when Sasuke interrupted.

"I don't care, go for it." Sasuke said in a plain tone. Like he wasn't just telling his best friend it was okay to date his mother.

"…Huh?" was the blonde's intelligent reply.

Sasuke sighed, "Look Naruto, I don't care if you date my mom. If fact I encourage it, my mother told me recently how she never loved my father and only married him out of obligation and frankly I can't blame her, the man was a bastard. Did you know she has only had sex once? She had decided to give my dad a chance on their wedding night, and it was terrible. That jackass basically just rammed her with his 3 ½ in. pecker until he was done and then fell asleep.

After that she just put him in a really strong genjutsu when he wanted sex. Itachi and I were artificial inseminations, and she never cheated. You on the other hand make her happy, and that is what's most important to me. Though you might wanna wait till you're a genin so that she won't get arrested for statutory. Just one thing though,"

He activated his fully matured Sharingan and gave Naruto his best death glare, which was actually enough to make almost anyone under Chuunin shiver, "If you hurt her then I swear, Kyuubi or not, I will kill you, got it?"

Naruto could only nod dumbly.

He shut of his eyes and said, "Good, now who is this girl?"

***Flashback end**

The girl had actually been one of Naruto's former fangirls, Yuzuriha Ami.

Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut with one long bang on the left side that hung down to her chest and brown eyes. She wore a dark purple kunoichi vest that was slightly open, over a long sleeve, V-neck black shirt that showed the ninja mesh shirt under it and had a black skirt over black spandex biker shorts, knee high black kunoichi boots like Nanami and had a pink hairclip the right side hair. One of many small gifts her boyfriend had given her on their one year anniversary, 2 weeks ago.

She was a rather shapely girl, with noticeable curves, nice legs and a rather larger bust being in the low C-cup area and was full and perky.

She use to be a bully to cope with the fact that she herself had been made fun of due the fact she had higher than normal chakra reserves for her age and so had trouble with the 'Academy 3,' especially the _Bushin no Jutsu ( Clone Technique). _

While she had initially been a worthless fangirl, Naruto's training had changed her into a confident and worthwhile kunoichi, who was rather dangerous with her genjutsu and tonfa. The tonfa were rather dangerous as with a quick push of chakra the sides would shoot forward at high speed, revealing sharp blades hidden therein. Another gift, for her birthday, from the Uchiha armory.

"'Sup, Taka? He girls, ready to get a team and see what the world has to offer?" asked Naruto in is usual calm way, but I you knew him well enough, and everyone there did, you could hear the excitement.

The former fangirls replied "You know it sensei!"

"I can't wait."

"We'll do our best, sensei!"

Let it be known, every kunoichi Naruto trained had a great amount of respect for him. Anyone who badmouthed him in their presence would soon find themselves facing down a monsoon of righteous female fury! And he made them all at least low-chuunin level by the time they graduated.

"Naruto-sensei," Ami steeped forward leaving her boyfriends side momentarily, "I would just like to say, thank you Sensei. It was thanks to you that me and 20 other girls got our heads on straight and started to take out careers seriously. If not for your intervention, a lot of us would likely have ended up like that girl you showed us." At this even Naruto winced, remembering the wreck that poor girl had been.

"And for that Naruto-sensei, want to thank you, thank you for not just brushing us off, thank you for giving us a reason to be proud of ourselves, thank you Naruto-sensei for saving us from ourselves!" As she finished she bowed low at the waist, a move that was mimicked by the former fangirls.

Naruto, although apathetic on the outside, had been struck dumb on the inside. His empathy allowed him to feel their emotions, and he could feel the massive gratitude that was literally flooding out of them. Quite frankly it was a little overwhelming.

Inside the seal, Kurami had tears of pride coming down her face at what her blond love had accomplished and again could not help but see the faces of Minato and Kushina, looking down at their son, nothing but pride in their eyes. She said nothing and just smiled, basking in the moment.

Once he got a hold of himself, Naruto spoke "Raise your heads girls."

They did.

"I appreciate you gratitude, but it is not necessary, I chose to teach you because, while I don't give a fuck about most things, rape is something that if I can prevent I always will. Now, as you sensei, I am about to give you two final orders so listen up." They perked up and listened intently.

"First recite the 'Ten Golden Rules of a Shinobi.' Everyone present knew what he was talking about, the 'Golden Rules' where something that Naruto had taught to all his friends in the _Kongou Da-su (Diamond dozen)_, the best twelve shinobi in this graduating class, not by class standing but by known skill, chose to live by.

What they didn't know was that they had been invented by his father and would've been part of the curriculum if he had lived.

All the kids in class knew Naruto held back and was actually the strongest of the group, though the teachers, except Umino Iruka, seemed blind to it. The Hokage and Jounin-sensei however, who Sarutobi made sure were at least Naruto-Neutral, if not Pro-Naruto, were not and were all interested to see how the leader of the most promising generation of ninja on the last 20 years would do in the field. This year, the Hokage had made all the teams and no requests were taken, you would take what you got and be happy with it.

The girls started reciting;

"Rule One: Deception is strength. Knowledge is Power.

Rule Two: A specialized ninja is a dead ninja.

Rule Three: Kekkai Genkai don't make a shinobi, the skills make a shinobi.

Rule Four: Turning your back on an enemy is bad judgment, turning your back on an ally is suicide.

Rule Five: Emotions are a great tool. Control your own, then learn to control your enemy's.

Rule Six: There is no such thing as a useless shinobi art. Every technique, if mastered, can kill.

Rule Seven: Don't presume someone as dead, check to make sure.

Rule Eight: Learn the strengths of your enemies, and the weaknesses of your allies.

Rule Nine: Be confident in your abilities, but arrogance leads only to death. Either of yourself or your friends.

Rule Ten: A shinobi sticks to the shadows and kills from the darkness. Do not show off your skills or explain them needlessly." (*)

He nodded approvingly, "Good now, this is my last order, after today you will embark on your path in the shinobi life. So when you're out there remember to follow those rules, stick to your guns and most importantly," at this Naruto's neutral face, twisted into a feral, yet proud grin, "kick some ass!"

The girls mimicked his smile and as one chorused, "HAI!"

And with that they entered the building.

***Same time, Hokage's office**

What the kids didn't know was that they were being watched by the old wizened leader and the future jounin-sensei. As they watched the event unfold the Hokage could not keep the smile of his face, at what his blond grandson had done. Every kunoichi that had trained under Naruto had been promoted to chuunin in their first or second Chuunin Exam. The drive to improve that Naruto instilled in them only getting stronger with the passage of time. '_He truly is his parents' child' _though the old leader.

"That kid's a natural leader and would've a great Hokage, if the villagers had given him a reason to give two shits about the village in general, freaking morons." Spoke bearded jounin. He was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. This was Sarutobi Asuma, Hiruzen's son and Naruto's Asu-ji-san.

When Naruto was a baby, Asuma had loved taking care of him and treated him like he now treated his real nephew Konohamaru. He had been drafted by the _Daimyo (Feudal Lord)_ for his 12 Guardian Ninja, four months before Hiruzen had been forced to give him up. He returned a week after Naruto had been found Naruto, and when he heard what had happened, to say he was pissed was an understatement so when his father had told him that he hadn't punished matrons he almost blew a gasket and venomously asked "Why not?!" The old Hokage just smiled an absolutely evil smile as he said "Well I knew you would be home soon and figured you would like to be there." Asuma froze, before he had the same smile as his father.

Ah, he still remembered the screams.

"I know what you mean. I have seen the girls he has tutored over the last 3 years, 17 of them are already chunnin and still improving, and the last four are graduating now. Considering the fact they were all fangirls that is no small feat. Not to mention what he did for my own student." Spoke a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

This was Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and Asuma's not-so-secret girlfriend. She actually looked up to Naruto as he had done something that she had thought impossible; turned fangirls into respectable kunoichi. This is why she also attacked any who badmouthed him with extreme prejudice.

"Makes me wish we could have given request this year, I would've loved to teach him." spoke a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky silver hair, and dark-colored eyes, though only one was visible, the other hidden by his headband, wearing standard jounin garb. This was Hatake Kakashi, former student of the Yondaime and unknown to any but Sarutobi, Naruto's would be big brother.

14 years ago, about 3 months before Naruto's birth, he had been approached by his parents in all but blood and name Minato and Kushina. They had planned to adopt him after Naruto's birth as the process for a Kage to adopt anyone was long and tiresome, and with Kushina pregnant there just wasn't the time. Then tragedy struck and his 'parents' died. He had wanted to take Naruto in, but he was a medically diagnosed mess both mentally and emotionally and being honest with himself had to ask 'How can I take care of a baby when I'm just a 15 year old brat myself?'

When he found Naruto bleeding to death all those years ago he saw red. He literally does not remember a thing, just that one second he's seeing Naruto get stabbed, the next the blond is in his arms and he is running full speed to the hospital, having sent a _Kage Bushin _to get the Hokage, and he was covered nearly head to toe in blood.

None of it was Naruto's.

He used to be late to everything, spending most of his time at them memorial stone, looking at his old teammates' names, along with his 'parents' until about 4 years ago. He had been at his usual spot when he heard what heard a voice call out to him.

***Flashback**

"You spend a lot of time here don't you?"

"Yeah." He answered without looking

"Why?"

"I failed my parents, my friends, and my little brother." He replied in a lifeless tone.

"Did you love them?

"Yes!" he answered, a little agitated they would even asked that.

"Well if they loved you back, I don't think they would want you to waste you life here. You wouldn't, right?"

That caused Kakashi to pause. That was true. If he had died he would want them to move on. Maybe it was time to let the past go. To forgive himself and go on in their memory. He turned around, "Maybe your ri…"

No one was there.

***Flashback end**

After that Kakashi had passed his first team. Being a teacher had done wonders for him. He had been the sensei for 2 teams over the last 4 years, both teams were chuunin and two of them were getting ready for the Jounin Exams.

"I know Kakashi but I set these teams up for a reason, though I do wonder if we will be having a repeat story with the 'Naruto girls'?" This got a round of laughter out of the jounin and a smile out of the one assigned Naruto.

***Back at the Academy**

As they entered, the former cannon fodder left for their seats, the remaining four shinobi left toward the rest of the _Kongou Da-su (Diamond Dozen)._ First to notice them was a fair skinned girl with dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She wore a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals. Like all the other girls in the group she had a well developed figure, nice hips, large for her age breast, coming in at a low C-cup, and had shapely legs.

This was Uzuki Guren, last know holder of the _Shouton (Crystal Release)_ bloodline limit and adopted sister of Uzuki Yugao.

Guren had been rescued by Yugao on a mission where she found Guren running with all her might while carrying a little boy in her arms named Yukimaru. When Yugao had appeared in front of her she had acted on instinct and summoned a crystal lance aimed right for her head.

Although amazed at the ability, it did not stop her from avoiding it and show she was not a threat. Once she calmed the girl down she had asked why she was running and who the boy was. Upon learning she was running from the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, one of Konoha's greatest traitors, and assuming he was in the area Yugao had wasted no more time in getting the kids out of there and to Konoha.

They learned that Guren had been taken by Orochimaru because of her unique bloodline limit, and something about being a fine vessel in the future. They learned, to Satutobi's shame, that Guren had been sent to kill Yukimaru's mother and take the boy back since he interested the Snake Sannin for some reason. Guren almost did it, but had stayed her blade since she remembered when she had passed out when the Sannin had asked her to destroy and town nearby as a test of her abilities and the woman had found and cared for her. She was about to leave when Orochimaru himself had shown and asked if she was done.

In an act of complete instinct of self-preservation, she had run back and killed the woman, not realizing what she had done till after the fact, and had regretted it ever since. Trying to redeem herself to the woman and knowing the kind of sick things Orochimaru would do to Yukimaru, she had escaped from the base she was suppose to guard Yukimaru in until his return and just run, not knowing where she was going, just trying to get away when she ran into Yugao.

By the end of the story, she was crying into the cat masked ANBU's chest, which had all but demanded custody of both children. The old Hokage agreed and though she had needed to give up her ANBU position, Yugao had not regretted it once. Guren had needed to enter the Academy a year late so she could catch up to everyone making her 14 like Nanami and Naruto.

"About time you got here, what, did Lard Ass slow you down?" questioned the blue haired girl in a playful tone.

"And just who are you calling Lard Ass, Crystal Bitch?" answered Nanami with and angry look but a tone just as playful showing they didn't mean a thing. As they continued to trading meaningless insults, their friends watched amused. Anybody who knew them would tell you these two were practically sisters and would willingly jump into a _Katon jutsu _if the other one needed it. It also helped that Guren was actually the third girl that had fellings for Naruto, though she was shy about admitting it.

They had meet about a month after she had arrived in Konoha. Her sister was on a mission with her boyfriend, Hayate, for two days and she was in the park, watching Yukimaru play with the other kids.

She had been rather lonely since she had no real friends her age. That is when she had been noticed by Nanami. The dark haired girl had recognized her from the Academy and noticed her expression. Before Naruto could stop her she was already dragging the blue haired girl over so get them to train together.

Naruto had been reluctant but in the end agreed, though only because he knew Nanami would pester him till he caved. After that they got together regularly, Naruto even giving her a few earth jutsu he had. Over time Guren was able to see who Naruto was behind the mask of indifference and before she noticed had fallen for the whiskered host.

"Must they do this every time?" questioned a girl with dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan with a hint of lilac in them wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals and the standard pouches. Her headband is tied around her forehead.

She had a more slender figure with high B-cup breast that seemed to suit her well. This was 13 year of Hyuuga Hanabi, younger fraternal twin sister of the current heir apparent, her sister Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata was very different from her sister having bluish colored hair and softer features than Hanabi. She was dressed in a tight cream colored jacket, the top of which she left unzipped showing of her solid C-cup breast, she had long hair in a pony tail and wore black anbu pants with standard pouches and regular blue ninja sandals. Her headband was around her neck.

"They wouldn't be them if they didn't sister." said Hinata with a giggle at the end.

Hinata use to be a shy, stuttering mess. Her clan had made her unconfident, insecure and just all around broken. That is until Naruto got a hold of her. Nobody knew what happened but one summer, Naruto and Hinata would disappear every day, repapering only to go to home. By the end of the summer, what had once been a liability on the field, became a strong, determined and strong will young woman. She had a brother-sister relationship with Naruto and often called him _Onii-sama_.(**)

"Troublesome, at least its good entertainment" so a boy with a lazy drawl and smile. He has shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes with hoop earrings.

His clothing consisted of a green lined mesh shit and a short sleeve mesh jacket with green edges. He had brown pants and blue sandals. His hitai-ate was on his left arm.

This was Nara Shikamaru, the group's strategist. He used to be a complete lazy-ass, openly expressing his desire to be mediocre. Until one day he said that to Naruto.

***Flashback**

"So you don't care about your parents then." That had stopped Shikamaru.

"No, why would you said that, of course I do!" he said a little agitated.

"Then why do you want them to suffer?" asked the

blond.

"What do you mean?"

"When I asked the Hokage to enroll me in the Academy, he said 'Very well Naruto, but you must promise me to always strive be the best you can be. Mediocre shinobi are doomed to die young.' So if you wanna be mediocre then you obviously don't care if you parents suffer for your death."

***Flashback end**

After that, Shikamaru had changed his attitude. He had improved his physical training with the rest of the group and improved in his clan techniques. He also learned a nasty trick with his special chakra conductive _kodachi (short sword)_ thathe carried on his waist.

"I know what you mean, right Ino?" spoke a rather large boy.

Had swirls on his cheeks and wore his hitai-ate like a bandana over is spiky brown hair. He had black pant, a white scarf and a short sleeve green haori and a white shirt with the kanji to food on it.

This was Akimichi Chouji. He was Shikamaru's best friend and had been there for his conversation with Naruto, also chosen to improve himself. He became much more adept at his clan arts but also branched out into ninjutsu with the help of Naruto.

"I know what you mean Cho. We all know those two are as close as can be." Said a platinum blond girl. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. This was Yamanaka Ino.

Ino actually use to be a Sasuke fangirl, and was devastated when she learned that he was dating Ami, though not as much as her friend Sakura who dropped out of the Academy altogether. After that revelation and coming to terms with it, she followed her friends' example and kicked her training into overdrive. She was actually the weakest member of the dozen but was still stronger that the rest of the class.

The last two members of the group merely chuckled at the bickering duo. One is a boy with a wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks.

His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. There was also a white puppy in his hood. This was Inuzuka Kiba.

The other is a fair-skinned ninja and the second tallest member of the group. He has dark, bushy, brown hair. He is seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. This was Aburame Shino.

These were the _Kongo-dasu, _the strongest members of this graduating class.

It was here Naruto spoke, flanked by Guren, Nanami and Sasuke, or as they were nicknamed, the _Shichuuseki (Four Pillars)._ "Well guys this is it, in a few minutes we are going to be assigned our teams. Remember, to follow the Rules and always watch your back and look out for your teammates. In the shinobi world anything can happen, so be careful, and also," here he gave one of his rare smiles, "It was great to graduate with you guys"

After that everyone left for their seats, with smiles of their faces. Just then a scar-faced chuunin with a spiky pony tailed appeared. This was Umino Iruka, the only teacher to see Naruto for who he was and a favorite with the Dozen.

"Alright kids, this is it. You are all official shinobi and kunoichi of the leaf and I am proud of all of you. I will now list of the teams. Team 1…"

As he read of names the gang's eyes got wider and wider as they realized they were the only ones left! Naruto idly noticed his students had been teamed together, until he heard his friends' names being called out. "Team 7 is Hyuuga Hanabi," the brown hair girl perked up, "Uchiha Sasuke," they smiled at each other, happy to be with their friend while Sasuke squeezed Ami's hand, "And Yuzuriha Ami, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Ami said nothing but Naruto could feel the joy wafting off her.

"_So an assault them with a tracker huh, not bad"_ was the general thought in the group.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai"

'_Obvious tracking team, a little over specialized though.' _They weren't displeased though, they had all branched out enough to make up for it.

"Team 9 in still active, Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Naruto thought, _'They let Asu-ji-san, have a capture and interrogation team. He probably thinks they will let him slack off. Won't he be in for a surprise?' _Then he realized exactly who was left and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Finally, Team 11 will be, Uzuki Guren, Gekitou Nanami, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin sensei will be…." Everyone was leaning forward wondering who would teach 3 of the 4 pillars. Naruto noticed the mirth that was coming from Sasuke as he looked at him but couldn't figure out why…until he heard the name of his sensei and his jaw dropped.

"…Uchiha Mikoto."

'_SERIOUSLY!'_

END

(*) The rules were written by Orpheus Kidwell in his story, Kyuudou Sennin.

(**) Sorry to all you NaruHina shippers but I just am not feeling it.

Okay that it. Next chapter will come when my muse returns, and will likely include a lemon, though that is not a sure thing. There will be a fight, but remember that this is my first story and I have never written a fight scene before so don't expect too much.

Anyway, I'm out. Stay cool, love your family and finally please Read and Review. _Ja ne~_


	4. Making the Grade

Grey Area

Chapter

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Jutsu, Important names_

***A/N **What up, people! Wow, I never expected this story to be so well received. Barely two weeks since I published this story and I already have almost 140 followers! Let's see if this chapter gets me to closer to 200. Though sadly most of you aren't reviewing, I can understand that as I don't review every story I read but it is still nice to get them.

I bet some of you are mad that I re-uploaded he first three chapters but as I was reading through them making sure I didn't make mistakes on this one. I found a lot in those. Mostly grammar and making the paragraphs to damn long so I am fixing them to try and make them easier to read. I also forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters and don't wanna get my ass sued so here we go.

There is a lemon here for my fellow perverts out there, (Power to the ero!) and a fight scene in this chapter. Be warned this is my first attempt at both so don't expect too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach or any part of any anime I may use in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this shit.

***STORY START!**

Chapter 4 Making the Grade

***Konoha Academy**

'_SERIOUSLY?!' _is what was in the thoughts of the whisker marked host. He couldn't believe it. He was being teamed up with the three women that had feelings for him, some stronger than others but that was beside the point. Then he got a look at his raven haired friend's smug expression and thought. _'You bastard! You knew about this didn't you, you smug duck haired sonnuva bitch!' _Just then a thought occurred to him.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei? Not that I am complaining or think it's a bad idea, but I heard that usually the Rookie of the year, and the Top Kunoichi were teamed with the Dead Last to balance out the teams. I know Sasuke and Hanabi are at the top of the class but Ami is nowhere near the Dead Last. Hell, she was in the Top Ten. Did I hear wrong?" questioned Naruto with his usual even tone. Iruka looked slightly impressed Naruto knew that and chose to answer the question.

"Usually that is in fact the case Naruto, but due to reasons I can't tell you yet the Hokage decided not to follow that tradition this year." said the scarred Chuunin while trying to keep a neutral face. The whole class knew what he was thinking though.

'_Splitting up the _Kongou Da-su (Diamond Dozen)_ just to follow some stupid tradition would have been idiotic and the Hokage knew it.'_

"Well that is all, it has been a pleasure to have taught all of you and I wish you luck. Your teachers should be here after lunch so come back in an hour or so to meet them, farewell and again good luck." And with that, Iruka left the room leaving his former, and he knew possibly future, students to themselves.

Once he was gone the gang gathered together again. "Well I can't say I'm too surprised but I didn't think it would actually happen." came the monotone voice of Shino, though the slight buzzing coming from him would tell you he was happy.

"Tch, I am not surprised at all. The Hokage knows that we're awesome, so of course he would put the best together!" was the loud reply of the bestial ninja, Kiba.

"Watch it, Kiba. Make sure to control the attitude or it might cost you." Said Naruto in a warning voice… after he had managed to turn his head from Nanami's bust, whom had promptly glompted him to her chest as soon as Iruka had left the room.

"I know bro, I know. Rule number nine, I haven't forgotten." Was Kiba's reply. Of course he remembered. None of them would ever forget the rules they had all chosen to follow in their careers.

"Good now with that done." He look over at his still smug best friend, "You smug bastard, you knew about this, didn't you?" It was a statement more than a question, but Sasuke answered anyway.

"Yes, I did. And the look on your face when you heard it will forever be burned in my mind." He finished with a quick flash of his Sharingan.

"Asshole." Naruto said simply. Sasuke's smile never lessened.

"So guys," came the voice of Ami at Sasuke's side. "We still doing as planned?"

"Totally! We gotta go out with a bang, right?!" was Ino's answer.

"I'm really looking forward to this!" said Guren as she viciously beat down her jealousy that Naruto's head was STILL in Nanami's boobs.

"I still can't believe Naruto actually agreed." said Shikamaru in his usual lazy drawl. "Well, I was made an offer I couldn't refuse." Responded Naruto, to with Chouji immediately chipped in, "Meaning Nanami threatened your ramen intake."

Naruto said nothing while the rest laughed.

Finally Naruto had enough and said, "Alright already. We better get going if we're gonna pull this off." He said as they nodded and they all left for the roof.

***Rooftop**

Over the years, the group had developed several hobbies to spend their off time on. Surprisingly, music was a common one among them. This is why we now find the gang on the roof of the Academy with several of Naruto's _Kage Bushin _using his special _Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_, which for some reason was solid instead of an illusion like normal, to transform into several instruments which were picked up by the new Genin.

What none of them knew however was that it wasn't a henge at all. A solid henge could only be performed under certain conditions, like the Inuzuka's _Juujin Bushin no Jutsu (Beast-Human Clone) _or the Monkey contracts _Kongounyoi (Adamantine Staff). _Naruto's however was actually a _Kitsune (Fox) _shapeshift.

Another of the perked of having been born to a Jinchuuriki mother.

As they got ready, Naruto and Sasuke on guitar, Shikamaru on bass, Chouji on drums and several others on different instruments, it was Nanami that got everyone's attention.

"What's up Konoha Academy!?" Everyone looked up and where quite surprised to see the best students in the Academy, several of them clan heirs on the roof with several instruments. The students were starting to get exited having a good idea of what was going to happen.

"It's been a hell of a ride, and to be honest, a pain in the ass to get here, but finally we have graduated!" Several cheers were made from the gathered crowd as they agreed with her. "So, since most of us are unlikely to see each other again, we decided to give you a little send off. After we… 'conviced' some of our more stubborn members, that is. *cough*Naruto*cough*" This actually got a few chuckles and a hidden tick mark from the blonde Jinchuuriki. "So without further wait, here you go. Good luck, everyone! Hit it!

(Play **In my world** by **ROOKiEZ IS PUNK'D**, this is the Full English Dub by Shadowlink4321 on YouTube)

_*Naruto sings_

***Sasuke sings**

The music starts playing and the crowd begins to shake their heads to the rhythm.

**Dark side in my heart is...  
It's always bringing in the sadness that just hides in my past.  
It's Alright, cause it's nothing to me  
I'll stretch out my arms and fight this fight**

My life is in my control.  
I'm gazing at this world, but I can't feel my burning soul  
It's like I don't exist, and I can't find the power to protect myself.

_When was my path chosen for me  
Right down this road I've long avoided?  
Cause now there's no one left to be my light.  
_  
_**I won't let fate be my guide  
I will stand and will make my cry for pride  
Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.  
Inside this vibe of love.**_

Reality and all twisted prayers  
Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart.  
Throwing all the lies away is pointless  
Goodbye, precious life.

**Dark Cloud in my heart is  
Fading away, and letting all the light shine on the road that I'm on  
Let's Fight, there's no need to fear.  
I've gathered all my strength in my two-edged sword.  
**  
_**My life isn't left in the black**_  
_I have a shining light that I can count on to have my back  
__**I feel myself exist again, and I know that I'm never alone  
**_  
_Why was my path chosen for me  
Right down this road I've long avoided?  
But I won't wait to run through the unknown.  
_  
_**I won't let fate be my guide  
And I will take this chance to try for pride  
Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.  
And hearing this wave of love**_

I'll crush the numbness of all the sorrow  
That this entire world has given me for far too long  
But it's hard to throw away my soul, cause  
it's my precious life.

As Naruto rocks his solo, by this point the whole yard is going crazy at their performance. Everyone is on their feat jumping around to the high energy music or screaming to the band in joy.

**Yeah!  
**  
_**I won't let fate be my guide  
I will stand and will make my cry for pride  
Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.  
Inside this vibe of love.**_

Reality and all twisted prayers  
Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart.  
Throwing all the lies away is pointless

_Goodbye, precious life.  
_  
**Go! Change this destiny of mine,  
**_**Cause I will never stop my try for pride.  
Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world.  
And singing this song of love  
**_  
_**I'll let its wish break through all the burdens  
To build up all of our bonds and make tomorrow come  
All the lies that I threw away have helped cause  
**_**It's my precious life.**

_**YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

(End song)

As the music finished, they once again shocked the people by all vanishing using the _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)(*), _leaving behind a cheering crowd and _a lot _of bras and panties thrown by the cheering women, including one certain _Hebi Shoukan (Snake Summoner). _

***Classroom**

As they reappeared in the classroom, they fell in their seats and Kiba was the first to make a comment.

"Guys that was awesome! We totally rocked!"

"I have to agree we did sound good. We should do that again sometime, right Onii-sama?" said Hinata, looking hopefully at Naruto. When the whiskered teen felt hers and everyone else's stares, thought the rest of his friends had those damn knowing looks on their faces, he simply said, "I'll think about it."

They all smirked when Hinata hugged him. Naruto could never deny Hinata, no matter how much he may want to.

It was here that the doors opened and the rest of their class flooded in, followed by their Jounin-sensei. Calming down, after heaving praise on the group for their performance, one of the Jounin spoke. "Alright settle down! While I agree that was on helluva send-off, it's time to go, Team One, with me…"

And with that the teams left one by one until only the Dozen was left, then it was Kakashi's turn. "Team 7, meet me on the roof." Was all he said before he vanished in a _Shunshin._

Then came Kurenai, "Team 8, meet at the gate outside." She then also vanished, this time in flower petals.

She was followed by Asuma, "Team 10, follow me." Then he simply walked out the door.

Finally, that left our blonde hero alone with some of the most important people in his life. Mikoto just walked over and winked at them. "Bet you weren't expecting this, huh." She said playfully.

Nanami just gave her an innocent punch on her shoulder and said, "You sneaky bitch, how long have you been keeping this a secret."

"Oh, not long only about 2 days or so. Now there is something you should know. You are not Genin yet." Said the Uchiha matriarch, making the two girls blink surprise, though Naruto remained calm, already knowing what was happening.

It was Guren who spoke next, "Wait, what do you mean we are not Genin yet? We passed the test!"

Mikoto simply chuckled, "You didn't think that was it, did you? Honey, that test was just a way to weed out the hopeless cases from the ones with actual potential to be Genin of the Leaf. Now your real test will be held tomorrow at Training Ground 11 at 8:00 a.m. I suggest you all take that time to prepare, _Ja ne! (See you later!)_" With that she left, Naruto was about to stop her so they could all talk about the thing he needed to say when Kurami's voice stopped him.

"**Naru-koi, wait!"**

'_Why, Kurami? You yourself said I needed to tell them.' _Thought back the blonde, confused as to why his lover had seemingly changed her mind.

"**I know what I said **_**Koibito (Lover, Sweetheart)**_** but I that was when I thought you would have gotten your real test over with today. No need for unnecessary thoughts when their careers are on the line."**

'_*sigh* I guess you're right, I just wanna get this over with.' _He honestly believed they deserved to know what was going on.

"**Kukukuku, don't worry, baby. I'll make it up to you for making you wait tonight." **The tone in which she spoke sent a shiver down his spine. It was definitely going to be an 'interesting' night.

He was brought out of his thought by a voice on his side, "Naruto-kun?" The blonde looked to his left to find the concerned face of Guren.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, you kinda spaced out there." She said, looking at the blonde in slight worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What were we talking about?" He reassured her.

This time it was Nanami who answered. "We were discussing what our test might be. Any ideas?" questioned the hazel eyed girl. She knew he was talking to Kurami, or as she knew her Kyuubi, but Guren seemed to forget he was a host sometimes. The entire group knew of Naruto's status and some of his past. They were all quite frankly were shocked and disgusted at the prejudice and flat out stupidity of most of Konoha's population.

"Most likely some kind of teamwork test. Camaraderie is Konoha's highest edict, so they would want their Genin teams to be able to work together well. I would suggest we all go home and prepare, though I need to talk to all of you tomorrow after the test." Answered the whiskered blonde.

"About what Naruto-kun?" Nanami questioned her best friend of many years.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." Was his reply as he left for home, leaving the two to do…. Whatever the hell it is girls do when alone.

A giggle echoed inside his mind.

***Later that night, Lair, Naruto's room."**

We find our blonde hero getting ready for bed thinking on the coming days event. "Of course she would tease us for not knowing. Really, I should have seen it coming since the Academy. Mikoto always did love the 'I know something you don't' bit." Murmured the blonde. Honestly, it was bloody frustrating having the answers you want right in front of you and not being able to do anything to get them.

"**I can think of a few ways to get the answers you want, Naru-koi." **Spoke an, oh so familiar, sultry voice in head.

'_Pervert.' _Thought Naruto with a deadpan expression. _'Besides, we still don't know that she will want to be with me after I tell her everything.'_

"**No, **_**you**_** don't know. **_**I**_** am still betting she will jump your bones the first chance she gets. Especially since, if what Sasuke told us last year is true, she hasn't had sex in almost two decades and has never had **_**good**_** sex, period." **was Kurami's reply to the, in her opinion, stupid thought.

'_Is sex all you ever think about when I am not there.' _thought back Naruto with an amused, for him, expression.

"**Only when it comes to you Love. Now, strip those boxers and get in here. After all I still haven't forgotten about my promise." **Was the sensual response of his lover. As he stripped of the last of his clothing and got into bed, and the thought '_I wonder if I'll actually sleep tonight' _idly went through his mind as he got ready for another night with his fiery beloved.

*****LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! ALL MINORS SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE (This is my first lemon so please, be gentle.)******

When he opened his eyes, our whiskered hero found himself inside the familiar living room in his mind, dressed in his usual relaxation clothes of a loose shirt and pants. What was different now though was the complete darkness in the room lit only by the trail of scented candles leading to his beloved's bedroom. As he entered, he was greeted to one his favorite sites in the world illuminated only by the soft light of the candles in the room.

There, sitting elegantly at the foot of the bed, her legs delicately crossed to the right in front of her, was his crimson haired lover, Kurumi, looking at him with seductive half lidded eyes. She was dressed in a very loose red silk kimono with black edges, which was just barely tied together with a black obi sash, showing of a generous amount of cleavage from her, now, high-C cup breast. It reached her mid-shins when standing and was slit on the sides up to her upper thigh. Her long red hair flowed freely, a few strands falling in front of her face actually making her more enticing, if that was even possible.

She stood off the bed and slowly made her way toward him, her hips swaying hypnotically with every step, her beautiful smile still in place. As she came to a stop in front of him, her hands gently placed on his chest and gazed up into his eyes, him being just slightly taller than her at 5' even.

Their eyes meet, love and adoration reflecting in pools of ruby and sapphire. His left hand wrapped softly around her waist, his right rising to cup her heart shaped face. She nuzzled it, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of her beloved's touch. He gently brought her face to his as their lips met in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Her arms rose to snake around his neck as his own wrapped themselves around her waist. The separated, both slightly out of breath, a small thread of saliva keeping them connected. They looked in each other's eyes once more and softly nodded as they reengaged their lips in another kiss and Naruto picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bed.

No words were said.

They were not needed.

Naruto laid Kurami gently on the crimson covers of their bed and moved himself to hover above her. He disengaged the kiss, ignoring her disappointed whine, and laid another kiss on her left cheek. Then he moved down her jaw line before coming to her neck. Here her breath started to pick up as her blonde lover nipped, kissed and gently suckled at her neck and throat. Their hands were not idle as her right hand pulled him closer to her and her left ran through is blonde locks as his own right hand caressed her exposed thigh, his left supporting his weight above her.

Naruto continued his southward advance as he kissed and nipped at her collarbone and chest until he reached her Valley of Wonder. He smiled as he lifted himself up, untied her obi, and gently separated the kimono revealing what, to him, was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Her pleasure flushed face was staring at him with half lidded eyes, her smile lustful and inviting, her arms laying loosely above her head jutting out her large breasts, rising and falling with her slightly deep breaths, dark pink nipples standing erect in arousal, her smooth but still firm stomach showing a gentle curve down to her narrow waist and wide hips. Her mound was clean shaven with not a single hair on it and slightly dripping to show her arousal. From behind her, a single read furred tail made its presence known.

She always reduced her tails to a single one whenever they made love.

All in all she looked the epitome of seduction, and it drove him wild with want.

He continued his journey down her body, stopping for a moment to suck and gently grope her assets with one hand while the other gently rubbed her sacred garden. Her moans and hisses of pleasure were like music to him as he inserted a single finger in her moist folds, gently pumping it in and out. He continued down her body, getting a small giggle when he stopped to play with her navel, until finally he came to his prize.

He always thought there was something odd about this, either she was doing it herself, it was a demon thing or he was just that in love with her. But as he reached her, by now, dripping vagina he couldn't help but think she smelled wonderful. Sticking out his tongue , he took a long, hard lick of her folds savoring both the taste of her love juice and the load moan of pleasure he extracted from the Bijuu Queen. Spurred on by the sound he placed her legs over his shoulders and enthusiastically dove in, dipping his tongue in her folds while the crimson haired beauty was quite vocal about her approval.

"**O-ooh, Oh Kami-sama! FUCK! Aaaah, ah! Oh yes, right there baby! Oh…..Ugh, that feels so good! Ah, ah, ah, aaaah!" **Where some of the breathless words uttered by the demonness, as she grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets, trying to keep from going over the edge too soon. But all that ended when Naruto gently bit her clit finally sending her into ecstasy, **"I'm cummmmmmmiiiiing! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" **she cried as Naruto lapped up the sweet nectar from her flower petal. As Kurami finally came down from her bliss, she grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, not caring if she could taste herself. **"Please baby, no more teasing. I **_**need i**_**t!" **she said her voice full of desire and slight desperation.

He nodded and he stood from the bed and began to undress himself. As he did, his many scars, both from training and his life in general showed. Kurami had told him to never be ashamed of them. To her they were a sign of his strength of will, a testament to the hell he had faced and had come out the other side from. When he was free of his final piece of clothing, Kurami took the time to drink in his form.

His body were toned, conditioned and trained for the perfect mix of speed, mobility and power. Hard, compacted muscle lay beneath, scarred lightly tanned skin. Most scars were small, no more than an inch in length, but there were a few that stood out, the circle of the bottle he'd been stabbed with on the day they meet on his right side, and 2 coiling ones on each of his forearms from when he had been strung up with ninja wire and used like an actual punching bag, just to name a few.

These far from turned her away, they were a reminder of what he had lived and overcome to become what he was today, what he went through to be the man she loved more than anything.

But the thing that drew her eyes most at the moment though was the 8 ½ inch cock(**) she had affectionately named King Dong, the Virgin Breaker, standing tall and at attention, which practically had her salivating. The only thought in her mind at that moment was, **'**_**And he's still growing!" **_When Naruto was finally between her legs, he grabbed his erection and rubbed it to her fold trying to use her own juices to lube it up. The whole time he did, she squirmed impatiently at the feeling of his hardness on her dripping snatch, **"Hurry Koi, hurry I can't wait anymore!" **The need was clear in her voice as he smirked looking like he had been aiming for that reaction. Faster than she could react, he bent down and sealed her mouth with his own as he plunged his erection up to the hilt into her womanhood.

The effect was immediate; he had gotten her so riled up that when he suddenly entered her she came with a wide eyed, soundless scream. He didn't wait for her to come down from her high though. As quickly as he entered her, he took out all but the tip before plunging in her warmth again. He repeated the process, slowly at first and then beginning to pick up speed as he attacked her chest and neck with his mouth.

By the time, Kurami had regained her ability to breathe; Naruto already had a steady rhythm going that she used her recovered speech to comment on, **"YEEEEEEEEEEES! FUCKING YES! Fuck that pussy, baby! It's yours and only yours! Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh! Oh! Oh Naru-kun you're in so deep! So gooooo-aaaaah! Oh Kami-sama, I fucking came again!" **She didn't need to tell him, he had felt her tighten around him and he himself was nearing his own climax.

Trying to find his own release, he lifted her onto his lap, her legs long since having been wrapped around his waist, making her even tighter than normal. Naruto had never been with another woman before but if he had to guess he'd say Kurami kept herself virgin tight just for him. The vixen highly approved of the new position since it drove his manhood even deeper and made him hit her G-spot every time. **"Oh, yeah! Yes! I love this, you're hitting my spot every time, Koibito! My tits feel so good! Keep sucking them like that, squeeze them, bite them, do whatever you want with them, they're yours! I'm all yours!"**

"Kurami, I-I'm gonna…." He started but was interrupted by the vixen pushing him onto his back as she rode him like a woman possessed.

"**CUM! Do it, baby! Cum inside me, I wanna feel your hot, sticky cum in my womb! I need it so bad!" **Was all she said as she continued to impale herself on his length. From then on the only sounds in the room were the rhythmic smacking of wet flesh and against flesh and the moans and groans of the occupants until finally, with a guttural groan, Naruto released his load, setting of Kurami for the final time that night as she threw her head back and went ramrod straight as she screamed.

"**I'M CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNG! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And with that she collapsed onto his chest and both taking near gulping breaths of air. Why breathing was necessary in the mindscape was a question whose answer eluded them, but they had stopped caring a long time ago. Once she regained enough breath, Kurami spoke in a completely satisfied tone between gasps. **"You're (gasp) a god! (gasp) A **_**Seibetsu no Kami! (God of Sex!)"**_

He just chuckled, "Not really, I just know how to work you." They both laughed as they felt the darkness of sleep begin to claim them. Kurami's newly released 9 tails made their appearance as they wrapped around the lovers like a furry blanket. Right before the darkness of sleep could take them however, as if reading each other's mind, they looked into their lover's eyes and spoke at the same time.

_Aishiteru, watashi no koishii. (I love you, my beloved.)_

*****Lemon end. Okay, the kids can come back now.*****

***The next day, 8:00 a.m. Training Ground 11**

We find team 11 gathered in front of the training stumps in the training ground wearing their usual shinobi clothes, though Mikoto also had a ninja-to like Naruto's on her back as well with the handle also over her right shoulder. The ninja-to was nothing special to look at. Just a simple black sheath in with a read handle with 3 black diamonds for decoration, a black pommel and the Uchiha clan symbol for the guard.

Then again a lot of thing in the shinobi world that could kill you didn't look very dangerous.

"Alright guys, are you three ready for your test?"

The two Genin hopefuls and one full Genin (though the other 3 did not know about that) nodded and Mikoto pulled out 2 bells from her pouch.

"Okay, here is your objective, you have until noon to get one of these bells from me, the ones who do pass and become Genin." Said the Uchiha Matriarch while her would-be charges shot her deadpan looks.

It was Guren who asked the question they already had the answer to, "Ah, sensei? Just out of curiosity, what happens if you don't get a bell?"

"Oh, that's simple, you get sent back to the Academy while the rest advance without you."

"Teamwork." Was the deadpan chorus of Team 11.

Mikoto smiled, "I told the Hokage this test was pointless for you guys, but he insisted we do it anyway."

Naruto however had a question, "Hey, Sensei, is this the test that is usually given and, if so, what is the failure rate?"

The question caused Mikoto to blink, having caught her off guard. "Well yes, this is usually the test given by every Jounin-sensei and the failure rate is about 67%" was the ravenette's answer.

"Well, no shit. Teams aren't usually based on relationships but rather the potential to make a balanced work force. This means mostly forcing friends apart and pairing them with people they don't really know most of the time. Then you give them a test were they are essentially told that one of them is gonna be sacrificed and expect them to understand the meaning?" Replied Naruto with a look that said 'Are you stupid.'

"Well, teamwork and camaraderie are some of the most important values for Konoha." Said Mikoto, trying to defend what had been the way of choosing the next generation of ninja for generations.

Nanami chose now to speak. "Yes, they are. But the fact of the matter is, that kind of camaraderie only settles in a seasoned shinobi. You are talking about 13 year olds being willing to sacrifice each other for people they don't know. It won't be a problem with our friends since they will figure it out in a second. But for a regular team, you are basically throwing them out on their asses because of this test."

Mikoto thought about it and so did the Hokage as he watched through his crystal ball. They both couldn't hold back the sweatdrop at their point. The teams should take past relationships into account to make truly efficient team. Something Sarutobi picked up for next year's assignments.

Naruto broke her out of her thoughts, "So since that obviously failed," began the blonde host, a ghost of a smile on his face at the embarrassed face of Mikoto. "How about we just make this a capture exercise? You're a Jounin so it should be enough against 3 Genin."

Now it was Mikoto's turn to deadpan, "Genin, my ass but fine, I can't just pass you or the other Jounin will throw a bitch fit, so here is what we'll do. You three come at me at once and see if you can get both bells. You may be much stronger than Genin but you still don't have any experience so don't get cocky." She said as she pulled out and alarm clock from her weapons pouch set for noon and placed it on one of the training stumps.

They nodded and separated slightly as they got in their stances.

(First fight scene as well, so cut me some slack.)

"Okay, on the count for 3, one… three!" Shouted Mikoto as she rushed at Naruto, almost seeming to materialize in front of him as she sent him flying with a kick he blocked with crossed arms.

Mikoto turned around, unsheathing her ninja-to to block a strike from Guren's _Shouton: Suishou Tou (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade). _Forming another blade on her spare arm Guren began dual wielding her blade, striking at Mikoto stomach with a fast strike that she expertly blocked after pushing back her other blade. Mikoto retaliated with a swipe at her head that Guren ducked under and countered with 2 simultaneous slashes at her legs that Mikoto jumped back from.

As she landed she was forced to jump dodge a slash from the now returned Naruto as they began a short Kenjutsu bout before she dodged and bone breaking punch from Nanami.

Nanami looked at Mikoto before she blurred form sight with a whisper of "_Soru! (Shave!)" _Shocked at this change Mikoto jumped over her to avoid a kick that destroyed the chunk of tree that it hit and right into the sights of a waiting Guren and Naruto.

"_Shouton: Shuriken Ranbu! (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance!)"_

"_Fuuton: Renpuushou (Wind Release: Gale Palm!)" _

A quick glance behind her revealed Guren standing with outstretched arms and small crystal shuriken dashing toward her, propelled even faster by the supplementary wind jutsu form Naruto.

Mikoto cursed as she did a few hand seals, "Shit, _Doton: Doryuuheki! (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!)"_ she cried as she stomped the ground, a slab of hard earth rose from the ground bearing the brunt of attack but also making her lose sight of her Genin.

As she lowered the earth wall, she saw her opponents had disappeared and walked near the shore of the lake. This may give the enemy a clear sight of her but it awarded her the same when they attacked and would have to get past her to reach the lake.

'_They are a lot better than Genin just as I thought. If this keeps up I'm might actually have to activate my Sharingan, the only reason I was able to use that earth wall is because I got the hand seals down to 2 from practice.' _Thought Mikoto as she prepared for the next round.

***In the forest**

Hiding in the trees surrounding the clearing, we find our 3 Genin planning their next move.

"So how do we do this, guys?" questioned Guren while keeping a close eye on Mikoto.

"We need to create a distraction long enough for one of us to grab the bells. Mikoto is right, even if you two are mid to high-Chuunin level and I am pretty close to a Tokubetsu Jounin in skill, we have no real experience against a seasoned Jounin." Answered Naruto as he tried to come up with a strategy against their Sensei.

"So what's the plan Naruto-kun?" asked Nanami, knowing he almost always had an idea. Though usually his ideas seemed crazy they also usually worked.

Naruto thought for another moment before nodding to himself, "Okay, here is what we'll do…"

***Back in the clearing**

Mikoto was standing patiently, awaiting the next attack she knew as coming. _'It should be any moment now. Naruto-kun must have already come up with a plan, now I just have to wait.' _

She didn't need to wait long.

From the trees at both sides of the clearing came 4 Naruto, 2 working on another fuuton jutsu and the other 2…

'_How the fuck does he have fire on his hands?!' _Thought a shocked Mikoto. He had never shown her this!

"_Kitsune Nagare! (Fox Stream!)" _Cried half of the Naruto's as they shot a virtual flamethrower of blue fire from their hands.

"_Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku! (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!)" _Called of the rest as they shot condensed air bullets over large area.

"Holy shit!" yelled Mikoto as she jumped back and onto the lake. "_Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Formation Wall!)" _A pillar of water surrounded Mikoto on all sides as she blocked the fire stream and the now flaming spheres also creating a lot of steam.

Not a good idea when one of your Genin can crystallize water.

"_Shouton: Kurenai no Kaijitsu! (Crystal release: Crimson Fruit!)" _As she heard the yell, she saw her water barrier had been turned to a crystal funnel. Mikoto jumped out when she noticed Nanami in front of her.

"_Rankyaku! (Storm Leg!)" _Cried Nanami as she kicked out and a blade of wind went flying towards Mikoto. It hit, but just then 'Mikoto' burst into smoke.

They cursed. "Shit, a _Kage Bushin! (Shadow Clone!) _Everyone get back to back!" Yelled Naruto as the girls rushed to his side and made a triangle formation with their backs to each other to remove blind spots.

Just then Mikoto appeared out of the woods. "Great job, guys! You sure gave my clone a hard time, but now it's my turn." Said Mikoto with a smirk as she weaved hand seals at a quick pace, "_Fuuton: Soyokaze no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Zephyr Technique!)" _

Wind began to swirl around the clearing and picking up several small leaves and loose grass. Now the Genin knew they were in trouble, this was half of the combo that got Mikoto her moniker in the Bingo Book.

_Kawarimi no Megami. (Goddess of Substitution.)_

Suddenly, Mikoto appeared in from of Naruto, sword coming in as sideways slash. Naruto had felt her coming with his empathy but only barely managed to block with his own blade. She disappeared, reappearing beside Nanami and lashing out with a kick.

Nanami dodged by making her body go limp, _"Kami-e. (Paper Drawing_.)"

Mikoto switched again, now attacking Guren who used her _Kesshou no Yoroi (Crystal Armor) _to block Mikoto's strike before lashing out with another Crystal Blade. Mikoto switched yet again, this time appearing above them as she finished a set of familiar seals, "_Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson!)" _Cried Mikoto as she launched six flaming shuriken that the Genin, whose flames were strengthened by the winds still circling them, forcing them to separate.

***With Nanami**

She went after Nanami first, appearing in front other girl and lashing out with a straight punch that Nanami used Kami-e to dodge. Mikoto kept the pressure up, sending punches and kicks at the Hazel eyed girl at increasing speeds until she eventually managed to deck the girl across the face. Nanami took a few steps back but didn't look very affected as Mikoto felt pain in her fist, a look at Nanami show her skin had take a dark black color.

"_Kouton: Tekkai. (Steel Release: Iron Mass.)" _Calmly intoned Nanami as she stood there unaffected. Mikoto giggled at her. "I had forgotten about your Kekkei Genkai, since you hardly ever use it." Nanami just rushed forward with a cry of _"Soru! (Shave!)" _

Although this time it was noticeably slower than before, it was still very fast. Dodging to the side Mikoto sent a slash at the metal girl that was blocked by her forearm and repaid with a vicious kick to the ribs that would have broken a few had Mikoto not blocked with her sword. At this Mikoto ducked a punched aimed at her head and swept Nanami's legs out from underneath her.

Showing remarkable flexibility for someone cover in iron Nanami twisted into a handstand and sent a helicopter kick at the Uchiha who dodged it by jumping back into a tree. Standing the hazel eyed girl quickly performed 2 consecutive _Rankyaku _sending twin blades of wind, each about 3½ feet long in an 'X' pattern at the Uchiha. Mikoto was about to land after having jumped to avoid the flying blades of death when Nanami appeared using Soru beneath her.

"_Raiton: Jibashi! (Lightning release: Electromagnetic Murder!) _Using her own body as a conductor, Nanami guided the lightning toward the airborne Uchiha. "Oh shit!" Cursed Mikoto and silently thanked Kami-sama for the _Suna Nuke-nin (Sand Missing-nin)_ she fought not that long ago. _"Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!) _She fired the jutsu in mid air using it both to dispel the lightning and launch herself back landing with her back to a tree.

Seeing this and using a quick _Soru_ to reach her target, Nanami right hand shot forward with an extending finger and a yell of "_Shigan! (Finger Pistol!)" _

Mikoto just barely dodged and Nanami's hand was stuck to the tree. She was about to pull it out when Mikoto decided enough was enough and called out "_Kanashibari no Jutsu! (Temporary Paralysis Technique!) _

Nanami suddenly felt like she had been tied up in steel ropes. She was about to break out when Mikoto appeared Next to her and forced her to look into her eyes _"Sharingan Genjutsu: Inemuri! (Copy Wheel Eye Illusionary Technique: Forced Sleep!)" _

With her armor preventing most pain and her hand trapped in the tree, Nanami had no way of breaking the illusion as she passed out, her way down. Mikoto caught her before she hit the ground and set her against the tree. "Whew, that was close. She almost got me with that last one and the Tekkai almost did too, good thing we were made a little tougher than normal. That fighting style of her mother's is dangerous. (***)" And with that 'Mikoto' went up in a cloud of smoke revealing she was a clone all along.

***With Guren**

The blue haired girl cursed as she back flipped to avoid a brace of kunai thrown by the clone of the older woman. As she finished her final flip she heard her opponent announce her next move, "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique!)" _

Guren looked up and sure enough there was the classic giant fireball coming at her. She quickly did some hand seals, _"Shouton: Suishou Kyou! (Jade Crystal Mirror!) _From Guren's extended hands came a snowflake shaped green crystal that blocked Mikoto's fireball. After that was done Guren did 2 more seals, "_Shouton: Suishou Bushin no Jutsu (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Clone Technique.)_ 4 replicas of Guren exited the crystal and 2 rushed at their sensei. Mikoto blocked and dodged the several attacks from the crystal blade wielding blunette's as one extra came at her at high speed for a strike that would have beheaded her if she hadn't jumped back.

As she did, Mikoto heard a shout of _"Konoha-ryuu: Mikazuki no Mai! (Leaf Style: Dance of the Three Days' Moon!)"_ and could only think _'Yep. She's Yugao's sister, alright." _Lifting her blade up to block, it was years of experience that had her jump to the side instead as two hand came out of the ground were her ankles would have been. _"Good, she isn't over reliant on her bloodline." _

"_Doton: Retsudo Tenshou! (Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!) _The earth around Mikoto began to spiral in on itself and Mikoto was forced to jump between solid pieces of ground in the on-land whirlpool. Sadly when she got to solid ground, there were the fourth Guren was waiting with crystal spears and needles all aimed at her!

"Surprise, sensei!" Shouted Guren as she launched them all at Mikoto. Left with no choice, lest she be dispelled the clone of the Uchiha Matriarch activated her Sharingan. "You know Guren, these clones of yours are something else." Said Mikoto as she continued to dodge and block the sharp crystals sent her way when she suddenly flickered behind one Guren who had not moved since the clones' creation and gave her a hard hit with the blunt of her sword.

"But if you just hide behind them then you're easy to pi…" was as far as she got before the 'girl' turned into crystal which then jumped at her "What?!" Yelled a surprised Mikoto as the crystal encased her. The remaining Gurens smiled at this.

"Who's hiding? _Shouton: Suishou Rou no Jutsu. (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique)" _Not being fool enough to assume anything in a ninja fight, she watched her 'prisoner' carefully and sure enough 'Mikoto' was soon revealed to be a log. "Damn it! How is it there is always a log?!"

"Never doubt the Holy Log! _Katon: Endan! (Fire release: Flame Bullet!) _Came the voice of Mikoto behind her shooting a flaming bullet in her direction. She was about to move when she felt her ankles get grabbed by two hands, knowing she was in trouble she cursed "Shit _Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Violent Water Wave!) _Called the crystal wielder as she spat a jet of water at the fire technique.

Unfortunately, she didn't know this particular technique used oil as an accelerant so, forced to put more focus into her own technique, Guren missed the earth clone coming out of the bushes and didn't feel it until she was hit very hard in the back of the head, her 2 other clones having been dispelled silently beforehand. Having needed to drop her Crystal armor to conserve chakra, Guren was unfortunately knocked out by the hard surprise hit.

Having dropped her jutsu when she saw her second clone about to hit the girl, the shadow clone left her beside her teammate and dispelled, informing the original about the recent fight.

***With Naruto and Mikoto**

"You know, you guys are way too good to be Genin." Said Mikoto as she was facing off against Naruto. They were currently engaged in yet another bout of Kenjutsu and Mikoto immediately noticed something. _'That's Kushina-chan's Kenjutsu Style.' _There could be no mistaking it. The fast wide motions combined with quick powerful hits could only be her best friend's style. As if to prove her right Naruto used one of Kushina's favorite techniques, _"Akashi-Ryuu: Makaze no Jutsu (Red Death Style: Devil Storm Technique!_)" Jumping back to make a wide swing, Naruto sent fire-chakra laced, hot, sharp winds at Mikoto who used a sealless _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) _to dodge the dangerous attack. When the attack hit a tree, small explosions along with sharp cutting winds destroyed an entire section of the trunk, toppling the tree.

Sheathing her sword, Mikoto flipped through hand seal, "_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!)"_ said the Uchiha launching many small fireballs at the whiskered blonde. Not having enough time to make seals Naruto simply reignited his hands with blue fire and sent a large fireball at the incoming technique. There was a small explosion in the clearing that blinded the combatants momentarily, when the smoke cleared, Mikoto noticed Naruto had disappeared.

'_Left, right, no. Not behind or above so that just leaves…' _her eyes widened as she jumped back to avoid a devastating uppercut from the blonde who had burst from the ground below her. Apparently, all of the team seemed to know this jutsu but Naruto used it differently. As soon as she landed she was forced to jump back again as another Naruto burst from the ground again. She idly noticed the first Naruto burst into smoke before the second grabbed her in mid-air and showed great coordination as he positioned himself to land in just the right way to set up a powerful throw towards a tree.

When she hit, she burst into smoke and showed a broken log in its placed. "I'm really starting to hate that jutsu." Naruto groaned, before he ducked under a kick to his head from behind. "Most people do after fighting me!" Was the playful response of the raven haired beauty. She sent a punch at his chest which Naruto dodged and pulled on her arm to bring her in for a left elbow shot to the face. Blocking with her other hand she sent a side kick to Naruto's left side which he grabbed and tried to grapple so as to slam her to the ground. Mikoto countered by hopping off her remaining foot and kicking Naruto in the chest, launching him back but not before receiving a hard punch to her left cheek for her troubles.

Using to momentum to roll to his feet the blonde decided to switch tactics and pulled out 4 kunai from his pouch, he also took out 4 seal tags from his bandoleer and wrapped them around the handles. Noticing Mikoto attempting to rush him at high speeds the blonde tossed the four kunai in a square formation and held up a ram seal.

"_Fuuinjutsu: Denka Ami! (Sealing Technique: Charge Net!) _From the four kunai, lightning emerged and connected the flying knives before forming a net pattern out of lightning and flying at the Uchiha Matriarch. Mikoto could only stare at the approaching net with a look of surprise while thinking _'Well, this is new.' _Before being caught by the net and sent toward a tree.

Seeing his target captured, Naruto sent a small but faster _Kitsune-bi (Fox fire) _blast at the caught Jounin. When the smoke cleared showing a piece of the tree he had blasted apart earlier. Catching mischievousness in his emphatic radar he turn around to catch the twin punches from Mikoto before the Jounin let her arms slack and… kissed his cheek.

Stunned momentarily by the out of the blue show of affection, Naruto missed the look on Mikoto's face before she…

Kicked him in the nuts.

_Hard._

And so, like any man who has ever been kicked full strength in the family jewels by a kunoichi, Naruto released a scream at a pitch high enough only dogs or an Inuzuka could hear it before promptly passing out. His last thought before the darkness took him?

'_Note to self: Buy a cup!' _(****)

Looking down at the blonde in slight regret, Mikoto, rather difficultly moved the blonde to his teammates. Her twitching muscles and the slightly burnt crisscrossing pattern on her clothes showed that she had not been able to substitute fast enough to fully avoid the net and making it a little difficult to move properly. The fact that the blonde weighted a lot more than he looked was not helping matters either.

***Timeskip: 1½ hours**

Naruto was awoken by the sounds of an alarm going off, telling him it was noon. Kurami had been pissed as hell when Mikoto kicked him in his man bits saying, **"Dammit, I need to function properly and so do you, Baka!"** Thankfully, she had healed that part first so he no longer felt any pain anywhere but his pride. As he looked around he was met with the concerned looks of his teammates and the smiling face of Mikoto. He just looked at the ravenette and said, "Cheater."

If anything her smile widened as she pointed to herself and just said, "Ninja." like that explained everything.

And quite honestly it did.

"So do we pass, Sensei?" asked a sitting Nanami.

"Well, even though you weren't able to get the bell I…"

*Ching*

She was cut off by the sound of bells ringing and, sure enough, there they were. Two little silver bells in the hands of a smiling Guren and Nanami as they sat next to a, calm as always, Naruto. Mikoto reached for her waist to check if they were fakes only to find the bells had indeed been taken.

"B-But, How?!" Asked a dumbstruck Mikoto, eyes wide in surprise. Here, Naruto actually smirked before he snapped his fingers and the air next to Mikoto seems to shift before revealing another smirking Naruto next to her before dispelling signaling a shadow clone.

"Genjutsu?! Since when can Jinchuuriki use Genjutsu?! And when did you cast it?!" Naruto sighed as he saw an opportunity to get what he wanted to talk about out of the way.

"To answer the when it was during the time you were in the middle of our triangle formation, as for how, that is actually part of something I want to talk with you girls about but first, do we pass or not?"

"Huh, oh right. *ahem* Congratulations guys, we are now officially Team 11! We start missions tomorrow." Said a gently smiling Mikoto as the girls whooped and proceed to glomp Naruto who also had a small smile.

"Now with that out of the way, how did you cast a Genjutsu, Naruto-kun? And that thing with the fire for that matter." Asked a very curious Mikoto. She _needed_ to know, Jinchuuriki using Genjutsu was unheard of except for the _Sanbi (Three Tails)_ host, and that was more of a hallucinogenic gas than an illusionary technique. And the fire thing was both awesome and terrifying at once.

"*Sigh* It might be better if I just show you instead. Girls, come here." Said Naruto has he pulled Nanabi and Guren closer causing the former to grin, the latter to blush and Mikoto to get jealous. Until Naruto spoke next, "Mikoto, get on my lap." Not even thinking about why he asked that, the Uchiha beauty grinned and hopped in the blonde's lap, relishing in the jealous looks on the girls faces at her better seat.

"Not that I don't like the arrangement, but why are we doing this Naruto-kun." Asked a confused Nanami. Naruto was never this affectionate.

The whiskered teen answered, "I think it's time you meet someone important to all of us." And with that all four were pulled into the mindscape.

END

(*) It is a D-RANK ninjutsu, I truly do not know why this was not part of the graduation exam.

(**) He is Naruto Uzumaki and this is a harem fic. This automatically means he has a Ph.D (Pretty huge Dick)

(***) Yes I gave her Kouton and Rokushiki from One Piece. The reason why is that I didn't want her to be the only member of the team without a Kekkei Genkai. She will not be over reliant on her bloodline but she will bust it out if necessary. As for the Rokushiki, it is a badass fighting style and fuck anyone who says otherwise. I always wanted to use it for a fic so here we are.

(****) I dare you to tell me this would not end any fight in history. Go ahead, I DARE you.

***A/N **Well that does it for this chapter, sorry for the wait but my muse came to me in pieces. I actually did the whole fight scene today. I am sorry if it is not up to the standards of some of you guys out there. Same for the lemon. I am not AlphaDelta1001 or Kenchi618 nor am I The Lemon Sage or HunterBeserkerWolf and quite frankly I do not believe I will ever be able to write a fight scene or a lemon as good as them. I will simply try my best.

Well that is all I have to say. Please leave a review and I will see you guys next time. A little note, do not expect anything soon, I have finals until the 14th. Ja ne!


	5. Revelations, Missions and Tora

Grey Area

Chapter 5 Revelations, Missions and Tora.

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

_Jutsu, Important names_

***A/N** Happy New Year! It's yours truly, Deltablacknaruto, here bringing you the next installment of Grey Area. I hope none of you are too mad about the wait but here it is, as promised, on the first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach or any part of any anime I may use in this story. If I did, I would be living in California with the family, not in Puerto Rico in a suburb.

***Hokage's Office**

Here we find several of the village's Jounin waiting patiently for the Hokage to finish his council meeting so that they may discuss which of this year's Genin hopefuls actually made it through. While most of the Jounin there wear the one's assigned to be sensei's to the teams, there were more than a few who were their simply because they were allowed and were curious as to how well the latest batch of student came out. While the gathered nin talked amongst themselves, discussing either how well their kids did or how much they sucked, a certain raven haired beauty was slightly lost in thought.

Mikoto was thinking back to the conversation she and the others had in the mindscape and the revelations that had been brought to the fore.

***Flashback, Naruto's Mindscape**

As she looked around her breath was stolen away from her. The sky was lit up in a magnificent display of orange, red and violet only a few clouds in the sky at just the perfect spot to enhance the beauty. Mountains with snowy peaks could be seen in the fair distance and the sun was seen descending on the horizon between them making the river that ran between them look like a stream of molten gold.

Turning around she noticed she was in a fenced off property in front of a very nice two story house that had an inviting 'at-home' kind of aura emanating from it. All in all, the whole scene looked like something that belonged on a painting made by a master artist.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Guren spoke looking just as awed as her, "Naruto-kun, where are we? And how did we get her?" She looked honestly confused and who could blame her? One second they were sitting, quite comfortably she may add, in the training ground at noon, the next she is looking at a scene she wouldn't expect in her best dreams.

And come to think of it, when did they, or better yet why did they have to, stand up?

She was comfortable, dammit!

At her question Naruto turned form the house and faced the three women who were standing side by side. "Well Guren, in that order, first we are inside my mind and I had Kyuubi," he nearly cringed at having to call her by her title, "bring you in here."

The three women were surprise and it was Nanami who vocalized the thought they all had, "Holy crap, I've heard the term 'a beautiful mind' but this is ridiculous. Wait, is that why you suddenly held us back there?"

"Yeah, I needed to be in contact with you so this could happen." He answered simply. At this Mikoto decided to have a little fun and pouted while crossing her arms, doing wonderful things to her chest. "Awww, and here I thought Naruto-kun was making a move in us." She whined with a sultry tone.

Nanami cause on fast and played along shooting a seductive look at the blonde Jinchuuriki, leaning forward slightly to emphasize her own breasts. "Yeah, I though you just wanted to feel our beautiful, curvy, bodies press against your hard muscles. Isn't that why you did it Naru-kun~?" She said, all but purring the last part.

Guren could only stand there and look away with a blush on her features.

Why, oh why did her friends have to be so… liberal!

It got even worse when Naruto spoke up.

The blond host smirked, no way would they expect this. "While I will admit having three of the sexiest women in the Leaf flush against me is a wonderful feeling, that is not the real reason I did it. Like I said, it is time you all meet someone very important in all our lives." Now normally a comment like this wouldn't affect them much, but considering it was given by the object of their affection, who never teased them back mind you, it did cause the girls to develop pretty blushes.

Or in Guren's case, go cherry red.

It was Mikoto who caught the last thing he said. "By the way the conversation is going; I am going to assume that we finally get to meet Kyuubi face to face. Where is it anyway, I would have thought that the fox would be behind a cage or something?"

Pushing down the anger at his lover being referred to as an object he pointed to the house. "Inside, but you girls should know, I haven't exactly told you everything." He finished while looking away so as to not see the look on their faces.

"You mean you've been keeping secrets form us?" said Nanami, sounding more than a little hurt. She never kept anything from Naruto and now she is finding out he did for who knows how long.

"Yes, I promise everything will be explained soon. Just follow me inside the house." Said Naruto, wanting to get the ball rolling. The three nodded and quickly entered the house after him. Once inside they were quite surprised at what they found, not at the décor, which was quite stylish and had a feminine touch, but rather at the beautiful redhead, in a short white and red kimono, that was standing a little too close to Naruto for their liking.

Finally, the red haired beauty spoke, "It's nice to finally meet you all face to face. Or rather, as close as we can get anyway." She said with a smile, getting confused looks from the three. "I'm sorry but who are you, and how are you here?" asked Nanami having a weird feeling about this. The woman gave a playful pout and said "Ah Nanami I'm hurt, and after all that training I helped you do with Naru-kun."

As she said that she revealed the ears which had been hidden in her hair and splayed her nine majestic tails for all to see. The girls' eyes widened to comic proportions as Mikoto pointed a shaky finger at her and managed to stutter out "K-K-Kyuubi?!"

"Surprised?" she responded with a mirthful chuckle. The three other women stood frozen before, seemingly as one single being, came to the same conclusion, pointed to the sky and shouted, "HA! TAKE THAT YOU SEXIST BASTARDS!" they would have continued had Naruto not interrupted.

"Before you go on your tangent of womanly pride, I should remind you that every person to either defeat or subdue her have been men." This cause all the other occupants in the room gave him a fierce glare while Kurami said "Oh, and just what is that suppose to mean, Naru-kun?" in a sugary sweet tone that was laced with the promise of horrendous pain if not answered correctly.

"Nothing Dear, just stating a fact." Although he had a calm face as he said this, on the inside he was sweating bullets while a chibi Naruto was screaming at him '_You're gonna get us killed, Baka!' _

It was Guren you caught part of the interaction that the other two missed. "Wait, Naru-kun? Dear? Why are you two acting so affectionate?!" she said getting the other two worried. This girl was absolutely beautiful and if this was Kyuubi that meant she knew Naruto better than they ever would, and had literally _always_ been there for him.

How were they supposed to compete with that?!

"Well isn't it normal to be affectionate with your lover?" said Kurami in a plain voice. Seeing the crushed looks on their faces she quickly realized her mistake and added. "Wait! Before you start to cry, there are thing you need to know and by the end of it we all will be happy, so just calm down, okay."

As they did just that, Naruto motioned them over to the living room and had them sit on the couch while materializing chairs for him and Kurami as they sat before them.

"Okay, now that we're here I guess we should begin the explanation," said Naruto as he looked toward Kurami who picked up where he left of, "It all started with…."

***One very long explanation later**

The girls were, in a word, stunned. They couldn't be blamed for it either. They had just found out that the object of their affection was in a relationship, and had been for over a year now, with the very being that was the target of the village's loathing, who just so happened to be a drop dead gorgeous woman. But what really stumped them was one little detail Naruto seemed to have hidden from them for so long.

It was Guren who asked the unspoken question, "Okay, given your apparent history together I can understand how you two would have hooked up, but I have to ask, how this will end with all of us being happy?" She really couldn't see how they could be together now since she did not know polygamy wasn't exactly uncommon.

Naruto was the one who answered, "Well Guren, the answer to that is simple and complicated at the same time. You see, because of several contributing factors, I am can't be with just one girl." At this Guren and Nanami looked confused and slightly offended thinking he was just playing with their emotions. Mikoto, however, was wide eyed.

She knew Naruto was not a player or some two-timer so there was only one thing she could think of that would warrant this. "You have a Kekkei Genkai, don't you Naruto?" she spoke in a shocked voice. In response the blonde simply nodded.

This caught to two younger girls off guard. Naruto had a Kekkei Genkai?! How?!

Nanami decided to voice her doubt, "What do you mean? We know about the Uzumaki clan from you Mikoto-chan but they didn't have what was considered a real Kekkei Genkai. Most of their fame came from their longevity and expertise in seals."

Kurami continued the conversation **"You are right about that Guren-chan, but Naruto-kun is different. You see what you don't know about Jinchuuriki is that a lot of times they will develop special skills that they gain from the Bijuu they hold. An example I could give you is the Nibi (Two-tails) Jinchuuriki's ability to use hellfire and a tremendous affinity for regular Katon techniques." **

That seemed to interest Mikoto. Being able to manipulate hellfire was definitely something that got her attention. She couldn't help herself.

Something most people didn't know was that _all_ Uchiha suffered from pyromania. It was in deferring intensities, yes, but they really loved to watch things burn. Itachi had actually kept a stack of scrap paper and a lighter next to his bed for when he got the urge. Sasuke liked fireworks and watching campfires.

"**As my host Naruto-kun, would have gained either, regeneration abilities or my skill in sensing negative emotions. Since you all know about his life thus far," **they winced, remembering some of what they had been told and seen, **"Then you know that he gained my regeneration, otherwise he wouldn't be alive, even with me healing him when I could. However, over the years I had managed to slightly alter his genetic code and imprint my emotional sense into him for all emotions."**

Mikoto stood up in shock as one of the implications hit her full force "Then that means…"

Naruto cut her off.

"It means I am an empath, Mikoto. In other words I am a human lie detector. As you can probably guess, in a world were lies, deceit and spies are the norm, this ability would be both treasured where they had it and feared where they didn't, but that is not all it can do however."

"What else can it do?" asked Nanami, wide eyed at the ability to never be lied to.

"**A few things actually, Naruto-kun can actually coat his body in chakra that has changed to have different effects on what it comes into contact with. For example, channeling anger will turn is chakra into a burning substance that will burn at what Naruto wants it to, while also having the added effect of increasing his physical strength. Of course it has to be trained diligently; otherwise you end up, burning your clothes or hurting yourself. But my favorite ability is the ability to influence people by sending the emotion directly into their minds. This is different that Genjutsu in that, it can't simply be dispelled and only those of great mental fortitude can resist its effects." **Answered Kurami with her nose held high. She was incredibly proud of her creation and for good reason.

Guren, however, caught something, "Wait, if you can sense the emotions around you, as in all of the village's hatred of you?" she asked as she and the girls paled. If he could, then how the hell was he sane?!

Naruto answered calmly, knowing what they were thinking and trying to assure their fears. "If you are worried about my sanity, don't be. Kurami took this into consideration and it's why she drilled emotional control into me."

Kurami got the conversation back on why she brought them here in the first place, **"Now that you know of his Kekkei Genkai, you can see where I am going with this, can't you Mikoto-chan?" **

The raven haired beauty nodded, "The CRA."

"What's the CRA, Mikoto-chan?" asked Guren having never needed to know what it was.

"The CRA is the Clan Restoration Act, a law put in place for when a bloodline clan is nearing extinction. If the last member is a male, then they are required to have a minimum of 4 wives by a certain deadline. This is done in order to ensure that the line does not die out." Here the younger girls paled. They were both the only known holders of their bloodlines.

What would happen to them?!

Mikoto assuaged their worries, "If you are worried about becoming breeding stock, don't be. I don't know about the other villages, but here the CRA has several clauses and rules to stop that from ever happening, though you are required to donate eggs if you are not married by 18." This relaxed the girl's worries. At least they were safe.

"**Now this brings us to why you are here, as Mikoto has just said Naru-kun is going to need a minimum of FOUR wives by a certain time. For obvious reasons, I don't count since I am bound to the seal. In a way you could say Naru-kun and I have been married since his birth as we will be together till death do we part," **said Kurami, looking at her possible sisters.

Naruto took over, "I've already told you girls I'm an empath, so this should tell you that I am aware of your feelings for me," at this the girls blushed slightly, except for Guren who was completely red faced, "and truth be told its mutual. I brought you girls in here because I believed that if you truly wanted to pursue a relationship with me, you needed to know this," he stood and walked in front of them, "This is NOT optional, if you wanna be with me you need to be prepared to share me with at least 3 other women, 4 counting Kurami, and I need to know if you can do that."

As he stood in front of them, he let his stoic expression drop to show his true emotions, "Look I can't promise I will be perfect. The only romantic experience I've got is Kurami, but I know that every woman is unique so I'm pretty much gonna be winging it. But what I can promise however is that I will do my damnedest to be the best I can be. To try and make sure that you girls have a reason to smile every day. I know this is not the ideal relationship you may have imagined but I…"

Whatever he was going to say would go unspoken as Mikoto took this moment to stand up, grab his collar and plant a kiss straight on his lips. The suddenness of the act caught him off-guard for a second before he closed his eyes and returned it.

A few seconds later, the kiss was broken and Mikoto spoke, "I am from a clan, I was well aware that even without your Kekkei Genkai, you might have been put into the CRA as the last known male Uzumaki. As long as I always have a place in your heart, I am fine." She finished giving him one more peck before she stepped aside.

Nanami was the next, giving him a smile and surprising everyone when instead of a hard, sensual kiss like they were all expecting; she gently wrapped he arms around his neck and gave him a soft, loving kiss that she poured all of her emotion into.

Something Naruto caught with his empathic senses, and it felt just like Kurami's. As the kiss broke she spoke, "When my mother died, the last thing she told us was to do what makes us happy. And nothing in this world would make me happier than to have you at my side and to at yours. Besides, polygamy isn't exactly unheard of in Konoha, even without that weird law. We've been together for 6 years Naru-kun, we are practically married already, and this would just make it official."

As Nanami detached herself, that only left Guren. The crystal user looked at her feet, even as Naruto stopped directly in front of her. "Gu-" she interrupted him, "If I do this, will your promise to always make time for all of us?"

"Always."

"And that you won't compare us and expect us to simply act like obedient little housewives?"

"Yes."

She had one more question, one which she needed and answer to. She looked at him with watery eyes as she spoke, "Do you actually love me, or am I just a convenient choice?"

Rather than speak or appear offended, Naruto just gave her a small smile as he cupped her face with his right hand and place his left at her side while he pulled her to him kissed her. All the while he was using his Jouton to give send the exact answer to that question directly into her.

Guren could not help but give a deep throaty moan at the wonderful sensation, and surprised everyone when she shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth and hooked her hands around his neck and into his hair while her right leg hooked around him as well.

A clearing of the throat brought her back to ear as her eyes snapped open and she jumped away when she noticed her position. Unfortunately for the bluenette this put her directly into the sight of the three perversely grinning females in the room.

"**It's always the quiet ones." **muttered Kurami and Guren could only cover her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. It was here that Nanami remembered something, "Wait you said 'at least' Naru-kun, what does that mean? Are you planning to get more than the minimum?"

It sounded weird to her. She knew Naruto wasn't a playboy, so why would he say 'at least'?

"**Ah, that is actually my fault," **said a sheepish looking Kurami as she gained everyone's attention. **"See when I was altering his DNA, the amount of chakra I had to use had some side effects and I ended up giving Naru-kun demonic instincts.**

The girls looked a little alarmed at this before Kurami continued. **"Don't worry; it's not anything to bad, but long story short, Naru-kun has Alpha mentality and would have sought out multiple women regardless of the law. We just don't know how many women he could end with." **

As she finished the three human females deadpanned before face palming at once.

'_Only Naruto,'_ was the common thought among them.

Then Nanami got a sudden idea before a wicked grin made it way to her face. "Hey, I just thought of something," she said whilst grabbing Mikoto and Kurami and dragged them next to Guren.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, feeling more than a little wary. Nanami was basically pouring mischievousness at such levels one didn't even need his bloodline to feel it.

The widening smile wasn't helping manners any.

"Well, since we are all gonna be his girlfriends, then that would mean we are all dating each other right?" said the dark haired girl. Kurami caught on to the implication and smiled just like her.

"**Why yes, it does Nanami-chan. And I think we should all get better….acquainted." **Finished Kurami while Nanami and she then grabbed Guren and Mikoto respectively, and gave them, open-mouthedtongue kiss that caught them off guard. They, of course, tried to struggle, but in the end Nanami's forcefulness and Kurami's _experience_ in the area won out reducing both girls to incoherent messes by the time the kiss ended.

They then turned to look at Naruto, standing there with a completely blank face.

Nanami actually had tick mark at this. What would it take to get a reaction, dammit?!

"Oh, come on! Seriously, no reaction!" she yelled and waited for his answer.

"…"

"Naruto-kun?" called Mikoto, finding the blonde's silence strange.

"…"

"Naruto-kun." Said Guren, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"…"

Nothing.

Here is where Kurami puts her two cents in, as she walked toward her lover and pushed his nose slightly.

He just feel, back hitting the floor with a resounding 'THUD!' and his body was still ramrod still, his expression unchanged.

"**I think we broke him," **said the read haired demoness in an even voice. Five seconds later, all the women in the room shouted in triumph.

Victory!

***Flashback end, Hokage's office.**

Mikoto blushed at the memory.

Apparently, the Bijuu Queen had picked up many… _interesting_ techniques across her long life.

Oh, how she hoped Naruto would learn those!

'_Kukukuku, oh Naruto-kun~! You're such a naughty boy! Kukukuku!' _thought the Uchiha matriarch while her smile got a little perverted and her blush intensified.

Something that did not go unnoticed by a certain snake mistress.

"I know that look! Whatever could you be thinking Mikoto-sama? Perhaps something involving a certain foxy man, hmm?" asked Mitarashi Anko.

Anko was a beauty by anyone's standards. Light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

On her neck, hidden by her coat, was a tattoo-like marking of three closely spaced tomoe. This is the _Ten no Juin (Curse Seal of Heaven)_. A final 'gift' from her now traitorous sensei, and Anko's greatest shame.

"Oh, nothing Anko-chan. I was just remembering the after party after the last Chuunin Exam that was held here. You remember that one, right?" said Mikoto with a deceptively sweet smile on her face.

Anko paled. That was something that she NEVER wanted to be known. "Nope, not at all! Sorry about that Mikoto-sama! Ehehehehe!" said Anko with a nervous laugh while she visibly sweated bullets. This actually got a few raised eyebrows from the gathered Jounin.

What could be so bad that it would make Anko, of all people, sweat?

It was soon forgotten as the Hokage entered the room.

"Sorry for the wait, those blasted civilians are at it again. Bunch of money-grubbing worms, the lot of them," said Hiruzen while grumbling the last part under his breath, though all of them heard him and could only agree.

How the hell had those idiots gotten their position again?

"Now that we're all here, wait where's Kakashi?" asked the old Hokage.

This was odd. Ever since his 'epiphany' of sorts a few years ago, Kakashi had stopped being late. Oh sure, he was late sometimes when he went back to the memorial stone once in a while, but he was always on time for team evaluation.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the cycloptic Jounin, who seemed to have a few bandages on his left side and his right arm in a light cast. "Sorry I'm late everyone, had to stop by the hospital. What did I miss?"

"Nothing, you're right on time actually. So they got you too, huh?" said Asuma, sounding a little stuffed up and favoring his right side. He also had a cut across his vest that showed a few bandages.

Kurenai also had a few bandages here and there but mostly seemed to be tired.

"Very well, now that we're all here we can begin. But, before that I have a question," spoke Sarutobi while the surrounding ninja gave him their full attention.

The veteran Hokage smiled lightly as he asked, "How many of your teams called bullshit when you explained the bell test?" Immediately, the sensei of teams 6 through 11 all raised their hand. The Hokage chuckled, "Anyway, let's proceed. Step forward in ascending order and state your team number and evaluation."

"Team One, fail. A complete waste of time"

"Team Two, fail. They have the skills but not the teamwork, I suggest another semester at the academy before trying again."

"Team Three, fail. They are a complete mess."

"Team Four, pass but barely. I am gonna need several months to get those brats in shape."

"Team Five, fail catastrophically. Drop those idiots from the program before the kill themselves."

"Team Six, pass. Hokage-sama, whoever makes the Academy curriculum should be fired and replaced with Uzumaki," said Shiranui Genma.

He was rather tall man brown hair that reached his shoulders that he kept covered with his bandana style _Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector)_. He wore regular Jounin garb and had a senbon in his mouth.

"Oh? Why do you say that Genma?" asked Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, this is the third time I have tested Genin and I will tell you right now, those girls ain't Genin. They are all at least low Chuunin level, and will only get better with time and experience. When I commented on how the Academy must have been stepping up their training, they openly admitted to barely learning jack-squat there, and that their strength was owed to 'Naruto-sensei.'"

This intrigued Sarutobi, he knew the Academy standards had dropped since the Kyuubi Attack, but he didn't think it would be so bad. Now that he thought about it, the only people that looked like they would pass were the _Kongo da-su (Diamond Dozen) _and Naruto's students. Clearly something was going on and Sarutobi would have to look into it.

"I will take that into consideration. Now Kakashi your next, and for that matter, what the heck happened to you three?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "Team Seven, pass with flying colors. They figured out the meaning of the test seemingly instantly, if the faces they made were any indication. As for what happened to me, well like Genma said, they are not Genin, and Ami's tonfa should never be blocked," he said raising his right arm. Seriously, he'd needed to block a blow to his head and the hit cracked his forearm. Yeah, the hospital had fixed it but it was still tender, and bruise had been rather nasty.

Next came Kurenai, "Team Eight, pass. Who the hell trained those kids in Genjutsu detection? Anything lower than a B-rank, may as well have not been there." That was surprising. Genjutsu detection was only lightly covered in the Academy. It was expected that the Jounin-sensei would go more in depth when they felt it needed.

"I was probably their families. Your kids do all come from ninja clans," spoke Genma before their attention was drawn to a giggling Mikoto. "I think I know who it was, but I'll keep that a secret for now." Said they onyx-eyed matriarch.

Then came Asuma, "Team Ten, pass. I gotta say, those kids are no joke. I was expecting some nice teamwork with the family ties they had and maybe one clan technique. Instead those brats worked like a damn clock, and are using shit I never expected, Shikamaru is especially dangerous with that kodachi of his if that technique he was making is finished." Said Asuma while he absent mindedly rubbing his chest, something that didn't go unnoticed.

Finally Mikoto stepped up, "Team Eleven, pass! They…" she was cut off by Kurenai.

"Hey, wait a minute! This is weird, you got arguably the strongest of the bunch but your only injury is a cut on your cheek bone. Kakashi is just slightly under you in strength so gives?" It was true; the only noticeable injury on Mikoto was a cut on her face where Naruto managed to punch her. Those studs on his gloves were not just for show.

Mikoto chuckled slightly, "The reason I am not as roughed up as the rest of you is because I am guessing that even with all the hype, you guys just treated them as slightly stronger than average Genin in the beginning," the all had the decency to look sheepish, "where as I have known my team for a number of years and had a good idea about their levels. Even then, they managed to surprise me several times and actually managed to beat my clone together before I split them up. And even like that they still held their ground enough that the clones I sent after the girls needed to use their Sharingan to end the fight and not end get dispelled, while I used a…rather dirty tactic against Naruto."

That really surprised them. She had to use her Sharingan?! Just how strong were these kids?!

"Anyway, now with that out of the way I have a few things to say," spoke the elder Sarutobi as the Jounin listened intently, "Given the sheer talent and potential we can all see in this year's graduates, I believe it goes without saying that I cannot be wasted. I want those of you who passed your teams to work them as hard as you can without it being detrimental. This has the potential to be the best generation of ninja since your own."

The gathered ninja nodded, but Asuma however knew his father well enough to know there was something else going on. "There is something you are not telling us, isn't there Pops?" asked the chain smoking Jounin.

Sarutobi sighed as he stood, "You know me too well sometimes, my son," he said as he turned to look out the window, hands clasped behind his back, "I have been Hokage of this village, for nearly 40 years, I have been in innumerable fights to the death and both faced and averted disasters both in war and out. It is this experience that has given me a sort of sixth sense," he said as he turned to face his gathered nin.

"Something is coming to this village. I do not know what it is, but I can feel it in my very being that we will soon have our Will of Fire tested, and when it happens we must be ready. That order for training is not just for your Genin but yourselves as well. There are clouds on the horizon and we must prepare. Am I understood?"

The gathered ninja straightened. This was not the kindly grandfather the saw regularly. Instead before them stood the _Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi),_ the man who face impossible odds, lead Konoha through two world wars and came out on top. If he believed something was going to happen, then they had only one answer.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Dismissed."

***Time skip: 3 months later.**

It had been three months since the team formations, and some things happened in that time. For the first few days, they simple did conditioning training to keep up their physical prowess, practiced jutsu they already knew to better their mastery and learned a few minor ones from Mikoto to help in things like hunting and cleaning water from rivers. They also did D-ranks during this period.

D-rank missions were basically just chores commissioned by civilians and a few shinobi every once in a while. The purpose of them was to get teams to better their teamwork and build better bonds between them. They could also be used as training, like using a mission that required them to clear rocks from a field as physical training.

Now while this year's graduating class had no need for better teamwork, they still needed to take them. Unlike Chuunin and above, to be able to go on a C-rank Genin needed to perform a minimum of 10 D-ranks per C-rank, plus they needed their Jounin-sensei's recommendation. This was done to give the Jounin ample time to get their teams ready for them. The fact that teams were only allowed to take 3 missions a day combined with the fact nobody really _wanted_ to do D-ranks is the reason why the Jounin had so much time.

Since they had been delayed by the rules for better missions, Naruto had taken this time to spend with the women in his life. He had used this time to take each of them out on multiple dates. Nothing to extravagant, just simple stuff like watching a movie, dinner at a nice restaurant, something which would sometimes involve a Genjutsu when people would try to kick Naruto out, a picnic here and there, or just sitting on the Hokage Monument and watching the sunset.

Dates were meant to get to know each other and make a good impression, and since they already knew pretty much everything about each other, they didn't really need it.

They just wanted some one-on-one time.

The team had managed to do enough missions to go on 2 C-ranks. The first was a simple delivery mission to _Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass)_ to pick up a shipment of their special _sake (rice wine) _for a high end bar. The sake itself was actually rather expensive so it was actually a prime target for bandits looking for a quick ryo. That one had gone off without a hitch.

Their second C-rank a month later, however, had not gone as well. The mission was actually supposed to be easy, just a basic escort mission of a merchant from the Konoha to _Hayashi no Kuni (Land of Woods)_. What they didn't know was that the merchant had actually screwed over some rather seedy people.

Those people had actually hired some Chunnin _Nuke-nin (Missing-nin or Run-away ninja)_ to bring them the man's head on a platter. The fight wasn't too difficult and the ninja had been dispatched quickly, but it had resulted in the girls making their first kill. Thankfully, Mikoto and the rest of the Jounin had thought to prepare their teams for these occasions by having them raise rabbits for a week and then kill them. They were still a little shaken by actually having taken a human life but didn't require more than sleeping in Naruto's tent along with Mikoto that night for comfort.

Upon return they were put on paid leave and had their record modified to show a B-rank mission for the appearance of the Nuke-nin, along with the bounties on their heads, after Konoha took their cut of course, and given paid leave for the week to deal with the fact they had needed to kill.

Right now they were on their coming back to the Hokage tower, after finishing their last D-rank needed for their next C-rank. This was actually one that would be remembered for a long time since it was the fabled, Tora the Demon Cat mission. It was the 5th time that the Genin would be assigned this mission and they never took more than 2 hours, a record for the hated mission, to finish it but this time it would have a different end. Upon entering the Hokage's office, the find said man in the company of Madam Shijimi, the Fire Daimyo's wife and a rather….portly woman.

"Oh my, quick as usual aren't you kids, now where is my darling Tora-chan? Tora~, come to Mama Snookums!" said the large lady. He Naruto walked forward, "Milady, I am afraid I must inform you of a great tragedy," said the Jinchuuriki, immediately setting off the woman's worries.

"What happened, where is my Tora?!" she spoke looking around frantically for her precious.

"*sigh* I am sorry, Milady. But it seems we were to late this time," said the seemingly solemn blonde, as he unsealed a bag and gave it to the lady who promptly dropped it and started wailing, "NOOOOOOO!"

"We found her, near what appeared to be a snake den. It seems she wandered a little to close and was attacked. Before you ask the snake as already gone, it appears it was only there to shed its skin," said Naruto as he went back to his team.

"Toraaaaaa! Whyyyyyyy?!" was the cries of the fat lady as she was lead out of the office by the Chuunin, while carrying the corpse of the now very much dead 'demon.'

Naruto then turned to the Hokage, "I don't know what to say since we found the damn thing dead, what's your call Jiji-sama?" spoke the blonde to his grandfather in everything but blood. Sarutobi gazed upon the bo… no, young man in front of him. He had grown so much from that scared little boy in the hospital to the confident, strong shinobi in before him. Although he felt great pride in him, he also felt ashamed.

Not of Naruto, never.

He felt ashamed of himself and that he couldn't live up to Minato's expectations of him.

He knew Naruto didn't give two shits about the village in general and only stayed because there were people he loved here and if he knew one thing it was that if you could get into Naruto's heart, he would do damn near anything for you. But if you betrayed him… there was no safe place to hide. He only hoped that the blonde would find it in his heart to forgive him for all the secrets he had kept from him.

If only he knew. (*)

"Well Naruto-kun, the mission technically was simply to return Tora to her owner, it never specified what condition she had to be in so, I would call the mission a success. Now since this would make another ten successful D-ranks, I assume you want another C-rank for your team?" spoke the old Hokage to one of his best Genin teams in years.

Mikoto spoke for her team, "Yes Hokage-sama, we would. We've already recovered from that last mission. Thankfully, we had prepared them for that situation beforehand so the backlash was limited." The younger girls looked down remembering that day but didn't let it get to them. They were shinobi that was just the world they lived in.

"Very well, let's see here," looking through the mission scrolls in his office, Sarutobi pull one out and read it, "Ah, here's one. There have been a string of disappearances in a village near the coast. Over the last month or so a dozen people have been listed as missing. The investigation by the local militia has wielded no results and no bodies have been found so we are assuming kidnapping. Your job is to investigate these disappearances and if you find the cause is kidnapping eliminate those responsible and return the hostages" he said while handing the scroll to Mikoto who read it quickly with her Sharingan before putting it away.

"Very well, Hokage-sama," she bowed slightly before turning to her team, "We leave in an hour on the east gate. Gather your stuff and prepare for a week long mission," said the Sharingan wielder before leaving in a standard smoke _Shunshin (Body flicker)_.

"Well I need to go get some stuff from the ninja store, you coming Naru-kun," asked Nanami while looking at her shared boyfriend, not that anyone except Sasuke knew. Hell, he only knew because Mikoto told him everything. She was honestly surprised when they told him his mother was dating his best friends and he only said 'About damn time.'

"Nah, I got everything I need right here," said the whiskered Jinchuuriki while patting his bandoleer. "I think I'll go with Guren to pick up her stuff at her place. I'll meet you at the gate." She nodded and left but not before sneaking in a smack on his ass and suggestively saying "Have fun you too."

Naruto could only pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation while Guren had a light blush on her face as she grumbled, "Honestly, it's like she's stuck in pervert mode."

Hearing a perverted giggle they turn to the Hokage to find him staring at Naruto with a proud look, which was also felt though his empathy, not that the old man knew that.

"So when are you finally gonna take one of these girls out, eh Naruto-kun?" said the old man looking at his blonde grandson in perverted glee.

Oh, the things Jiraiya could create with such material!

"_Urusai, Ero-jiji-sama, (Shut up, Pervy Grandfather,)" _was the only thing the blond said as he placed his hand on Guren's shoulder and use a leaf Shunshin, solely to get the office dirty. The Hokage grew a tick mark at this brow at this action.

"Dammit, Boy! I just had this office cleaned!"

***Time skip: Ten minutes later, Guren's Apartment.**

They were in Guren's room as the put the finishing touches on her equipment. She as by the bed having just finished putting the last of it into the sealing scroll that Naruto had given her. It was so handy to have a boyfriend who could make them since it was much cheaper to by the blank scrolls and ink, than it was to buy a premade scroll.

Hell, _Kibaku Fuda (Explosive Tags)_ cost less than they did!

Then again, those were one time use things.

"There we go, all done!" said Guren before she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind. She smiled and reveled in the embrace of her blonde boyfriend. "Oh, what brought this on?"

He chucked next to her ear, and kissed the side of her neck, "Do I really need a reason to wanna hold my girl," he whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. Naruto didn't really show a lot of affection in public settings, but in private he would often do things like this. Nothing to flashy, just small touches, hugs, unexpected kisses, basically enough so they never forgot that he did care.

A side effect of having to hide his true self from people who would exploit it.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck while she said, "Oh, 'your girl,' huh? Getting a little possessive, Naruto-kun?" she said softly while slightly rubbing herself on him. Honestly, she wasn't usually like this but he just had a way of bringing the flirtatious and, admittedly, lustful side out in her without even trying.

The blonde chuckled, "Maybe a little, so we've got a few minutes before we have to get going for the gate, any ideas on what to do?" he asked with his usual half lidded eyes but a smirk and raised eyebrow. His eyes very rarely dropped that look unless he was fighting or something surprised him.

Guren smirked with her own half lidded eyes before she lunged forward and knocked him to her bed while she attacked his lips. Naruto smirked into the kiss, although she was slightly shy in public, when in private she was much more aggressive in her affections. Guren's tongue licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, which he granted before their tongues clashed in his mouth. He won the 'fight' for dominance shortly before he shoved his own tongue in her mouth and attempted to explore every crevice of her mouth.

Guren moaned as he did this, especially when he gave her ass a light squeeze. They would have kept going but just then a voice was heard, "Guren! We're home!"

The bluenette gasped and jumped off of Naruto, "Nee-chan, is back!" she said quietly, before she straightened herself out and left to greet her sister. Meanwhile, Naruto was left lying on the bed, an eye twitching in aggravation.

The fact that Kurami was laughing about him getting '**totally cockblocked!'** really wasn't helping things.

As he exited to room he was knocked slightly off balance by a pale green missile. "Nii-chan!"

Looking down he saw a little boy about 10 years old with medium length pale green hair, and magenta eyes that were look up at Naruto in happiness. He wears a green long sleeve shirt under black vest and ANBU style pants with green shinobi sandals, this was Uzuki Yuukimaru, Guren's adopted little brother.

Gazing down at the child, Naruto couldn't stop the small smile that showed on his face as he patted the boy and the head, "Good to see you too Yuukimaru. How's the Academy going?" asked the blonde host.

"It's going good Nii-chan, I'm in the top ten students in my class!" spoke the child with a hint of pride in his voice. "Nice job bud, keep it up. Now where is your eldest sister?" said the blond while gently detaching himself from the exited boy.

"Right here, Naruto-kun. Good to see you after so long," came a voice from his side. The person that spoke had straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, with bangs coming down to just over her brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore standard Jounin garb except the shirt was sleeveless. She had an ANBU tattoo on her right upper arm as well. This was Uzuki Yuugao.

"Good to see you too, Yuugao. As always you look radiant," said Naruto while he gave Yuugao a small hug, missing the slight blush on her face. Yuugao had to admit, the blonde was a catch. Responsible, level-headed, a good shinobi, not to mention quite the looker with a body that made men green with envy. If she didn't already have Hayate-kun, she had to say she might have gone after the blonde, she was only 20 after all. But she did so she didn't have to think about that.

"You know, if you keep that up, Hayate-kun might think you're flirting with me." Her only response was a slight laugh from the blond.

"How is Hayate anyway, I haven't seen him since our last spar." Ever since graduating, the blonde had taken to sparing in kenjutsu regularly with, Mikoto, Hayate, Yuugao and, when they weren't exhausted form training, Sasuke with his wakizashi, that he was using as training for a chokuto.

"He had to go to the hospital, he got rather hurt on our last A-rank. He wants to know when you two will spar again." Said the former ANBU.

"Tell him we'll have one when I come back, but right now Guren and I have a mission. Hey Guren, you got everything we need to get going?" said Naruto to the bluenette, who had snuck in the room when no-one was looking. Picking up the scrolls and placing them in the backpack she carried a few more thing in she said, "All set Naruto-kun let's get going." As she finished, she bent down to give Yuukimaru a hug, "Oh, I'll miss you! I love you, Yuuki-kun." She said to the smiling boy, who in response gave the same.

"I love you too. Bye, Nee-chan, bye Nii-chan, be careful." Next Yuugao gave them both a hug. "Careful, you two. You never know what's out there." Was all she said.

And with that they left for the gate.

***Time skip: Two days later, Noon.**

It had taken them a little over a day to get to the village. When they got there, the immediately when to the mayor of the village, a short man with close cut black hair wearing a modest suit. The man had been incredibly relieved to have them there; apparently there had been yet another disappearance, this time a mother and her teen daughter. The man had also revealed something that hadn't been specified in the mission request, all the missing people were women.

That statement immediately set of alarm bell in the heads of Team 11. After a night's sleep, since they had gotten there at around 7 o' clock they left to gather information from the village trying to find similarities. Apparently all the women had been headed to the docks for some fish and other products. So here we find the team, staking the place out.

"You think we'll find anything Naruto-kun?" said Nanami, been paired up with the blonde for the day.

"I think we just did," answered the blonde while discretely signaling to a pair of thuggish looking men following a brown haired woman who looked to be in her mid 20's.

Taking to the rooftops, the followed to see what would happen. Once they reached the edge of the forest their predictions came true as the two thugs rushed the woman and took her into the woods. The Genin immediately followed.

"Man, look at this piece of ass. I wonder what we can get for her?" said one thug who was holding the woman and making sure she couldn't scream.

His comrade, responded, "A few thousand at least, but like you said, she is a nice piece of ass. What do you say we have some fun first?" he said sending a disgusting lustful leer that the captured woman as he violently groped her breast, getting the woman to whimper in pain and fear.

"Didn't the boss say, not to soil the merchandise?" said the first thug, looking like he was weighing his options.

"He'll never know as long as we pull out in time," was the second thug's response as he began to hike up the woman's skirt, getting her to struggle against her captors.

"Hehe, I guess you're right. Oh, she's a fighter, hehe. I love it whe…" that is as far as he got before a kunai found purchase in the back of his head. (**)

"What the he…AHHHHHH!" screamed the living thug as two kunai lodged themselves in his legs and he fell to the ground.

Here Naruto and Nanami dropped to the ground, "Nanami you go and tend to the lady, I'll handle the trash," said Naruto as he knocked out the screaming bandit and dragged him deeper into the wood while Nanami went to comfort the woman who was sobbing loudly in fear and relief.

Having tied up the bandit to a fallen tree, Naruto proceeded to wake him up with a punch to the face, "Wake up, you sack of shit!"

"Ugh, dammit!" were the first words of the now awake bandit. As his gaze fell on Naruto he said, "You gotta be shitting me, I got caught by a fucking brat?!"

Naruto didn't really care about the insult and just asked, "Are you part of the group that's been kidnapping people from the village?"

"So what if I am?" sneered the thug.

"Where are you keeping them?" returned the whiskered boy.

"And why the fuck would I te…AHHHH!" he tried to say before Naruto drove his kunai straight into his right knee cap.

"Here's what's gonna happen. No matter what, I am gonna get that location and you are gonna give it to me. Every time you resist…well, I am going to either stab you again or twist the knife. And if you think you can just bleed out," he said, in a tone that could freeze fire, before he used the chakra flow technique to run Katon chakra through the kunai and cauterize the wound, ripping another scream from the thug.

"I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!" he screamed, already crying from the pain.

"Location. Now," replied Naruto.

"It's a boat, hidden in a sea cave about one and half miles from here!"

"How many _men?"_ asked Naruto, spitting out the last word like it disgusted him to call him that.

"Only about 30, and before you ask I don't know where they're going go, we never saw the ship, just told where to deliver them. We were just an extra set of hands." Said the whimpering fool.

"Did you have a deadline for these people?" was Naruto's next question.

"They said they were leaving tomorrow so today was the last day. Please, that's all I know, is swear!" yelled the captive while he cried in pain and fear.

"Very well, I'll be right back," said the whiskered host before he left. He returned shortly, carrying the body of the other thug in his arms, which he promptly dropped to the ground.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" he got no response as Naruto just went through a few hand signs, '_Doton: Jikoku Abunai no Jutsu (Earth Release: Instant Grave Technique)_' thought the blonde before a 5x5x5 hole appeared in the ground, which he promptly dropped the dead body into before going toward his captive.

"N-No! What are you doing?!" screamed the piece of trash, before he was dropped into the hole as well with his hands still tied.

"Wait! I told you what you wanted to know!" he yelled in fear as Naruto looked at him with cold, uncaring eyes.

"Yes, you did," he said before he finished a set of hand signs, "But I never said I would let you live afterwards. _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.)_" finished Naruto before he walked away, leaving a screaming thug behind as they burned to death.

"**They deserved worse."** Said Kurami in a cold, hateful tone.

"I know, but there's no time for that." He answered as he left to find Nanami.

They had a mission to complete.

***Time skip: Midnight, Near the cave.**

After they had dropped off the poor woman back at the village, they meet up with the team. As expected Mikoto had been livid at her fears being confirmed and they immediately went to find the cave.

Once they did, Naruto sent a few clone to sneak in and gather info on the kidnappers and captives. For someone that could sneak past the ANBU unnoticed 9 times out of 10, it had been child's play.

The thug had been off, there were about 40 bandits total, including the head of the group that seemed to also be the ship's captain and never left the boat. The prisoners had all been gathered in the lower decks and were all tied to the walls. Like they thought they were all women.

After gathering all the info they could, they dispelled and transferred the knowledge to Naruto who promptly informed his team. They quickly put together a plan and now it was time to act.

"Alright guys, it's time. Everybody remembers their part?" asked Mikoto to which the team nodded.

The plan was rather simple. Since they were heading out tomorrow, the kidnappers thought it best to gather all their stuff and just sleep on the ship.

A bad move on their part, because now they were all stranded on the ship.

It seemed the thugs would be sleeping in the middle deck, with only a few lookouts still awake keeping guard of the ship and their captain's quarters. The plan was that while Guren would handle the top deck, Naruto and Mikoto would kill the sleeping bandits while Nanami secured the prisoners.

A simple tactic, but more than enough against bandits.

As they boarded the ship using one of Naruto's illusions to cloak them while they snuck aboard, Guren decided to get started by killing the two bandits guarding the door to the lower floors with well placed kunai. She caught the bodies before they could fall to the floor and quietly placed them inside and out of sight. She nodded to her team before activating a jutsu her sister's lover had taught her.

'_Touton no Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique)_' she thought before seemingly becoming see though and beginning her task of eliminating the 10 bandits on the top deck.

***With Naruto and Mikoto**

Inside the ship, Naruto and Mikoto quickly made their way to the sleeping quarters. As they expected, all the men, about 25, were asleep and judging by the smell, heavily drunk. This was good, it made their job easier. They set about ending the lives of the swine with simple slits at their throats, though they did need to restrain one or two that were sober enough to wake up at the sensation and tried to struggle. It wasn't the first time Naruto had watched the life drain out of someone's eyes and that combined with the knowledge of what these _things _(he refused to call them men) were doing only served to ease him more.

It still made him uncomfortable, but he could shrug it off.

***With Nanami**

In the final deck the final 5 bandits were heading down to the room where they kept the kept the captives held.

"This was a great idea, Souji!" spoke one of the bandits in an exited tone.

The one she assumed was Souji answered his comrade. "I know Miyabi, it's genius. Just because we can't give them a proper fuck, since the boss will get pissed off, doesn't mean we can't do other stuff. I'm sure their mouths are just as good as their pussies, eh boys?"

The other three gave different sounds of cheerful agreement, not knowing it would be the last sound they ever made. Quicker than they could react, Nanami threw 2 kunai at the heads of the two of the three in the back before rushing forward and using _Shigan (Finger Gun)_ on the third.

Before the two others could process what was going on, Nanami quickly hit the one she identified as Souji in the neck, crushing his windpipe and stopping his breathing before she gave a snap kick to Miyabi's stomach. The kick caused him to lurch forward enough that Nanami was able to grab his head and end him by snapping his neck.

All of this was done in less than 5 seconds.

As he watched the last of his friends die, Souji could only sit there in disbelief as this girl, who looked no older than fourteen, annihilated 5 full grown men like they were nothing. The last thing he saw before death took him were the cold, baleful eyes of the girl glaring into his.

Seeing the last of them dead, Nanami when to save the hostages but not before gathering the bodies in one spot and casting a Genjutsu to hide them, '_Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Technique)_. _These women have been through enough. No need to traumatize them further,' _she though before setting a pace to free the women.

As she arrived in the room, just like Naruto said, there were about 20 or so women in the room all of tied to the walls of the ship. When they heard the door open they fearfully turned to it and felt a flash of hope fill them at the sight of Nanami.

The hazel eyed girl spoke in a calming tone, "Don't worry. I'm a Konoha shinobi, here to get you back home." As she said this the women started to cry in relief, while Nanami went about removing the shackles.

'_It's missions where we stop things like this from happening that make all the bullshit worthwhile,' _thought Nanami with a smile as she continued to free the captive, more than a few of which gave her sobbing hugs for saving them.

***Time skip: Next day, Noon**

It was the morning after the end of the successful mission. It had taken 3 hours to return to the village with the kidnapped women. The next morning, they were awoken from their much deserved rest by the cries of the crowd gathered outside their Inn.

Apparently, the women had told everyone about the people that had saved them from a fate worse than death and their families had come to thank them. This actually included the mayor, who was beside himself in relief. Turns out one of the kidnapped women had been his own daughter who had gone missing just the day before they had arrived. The man had added very nice reward to be split amongst the team as an extra thank you.

The documents on the boat hadn't named anyone in particular that the would-be slaves were going to, but the name on the boat was pretty damning.

Gatou Shipping Industries.

The team was now all packed and at the gates, to ready to return to Konoha. "Well team, that mission is done, the preliminary report was sent yesterday and now all that's left is to go home. Are you ready?" said Mikoto while smiling at her team. They nodded eager to get back home after the mission.

"Alright then, let head o…"

*Screeeeech*

She was interrupted by the call of a hawk. Paying closer attention, she noticed something odd about it. _'That's one of the emergency messenger hawks. What's going on?" _she wondered before holding her arm out for the bird of prey. The hawk promptly swooped down and landed on her arm for long enough for Mikoto to retrieve the scroll it was carrying before taking off again.

Reading the short message on the small scroll, her face became a mask of seriousness as she turned to face her team. "I hope you didn't lose too many tools on this mission guys, because you might need it soon."

The team looked at her perplexed until she went into more detail, "Team 7 ran into serious trouble and are in need of immediate back up. Get ready guys, we're going to _Nami no Kuni (Land of waves)_.

END

(*) Mizuki did in fact try using the Kyuubi as a way to get in Naruto's head. Sarutobi still doesn't know that he already knew.

(**) I will never, I repeat, NEVER write a rape scene. I might use characters who have been raped, or I might infer the action occurred but I will not ever make it myself.

***A/N **And there we go. Chapter 5, done for my wonderful fans. I hope that it was to your satisfaction after the long wait. I will try to update soon on the next one. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete. Until then, this is Deltablacknaruto bidding you a Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening or Night, depending on when you read this in your country, and wishing you a happy new year!

Please read and review.


End file.
